


Sprinkle Stars

by clovergum



Series: Sweet Rare Pair Romances [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/M, Post-Canon, Rarepair, Single Parent AU, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovergum/pseuds/clovergum
Summary: Feelings seem to grow over trays of cupcakes.Oikawa Mai has inherited her father's perfectionism. And seeing as her father seems incapable of baking she turns to the one woman she knows can, because at 6 it is imperative that she master the art of sprinkle stars!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/OC Iwaizumi Aoi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Sweet Rare Pair Romances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165820
Comments: 67
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizandre/gifts).



> Well, I have never done one of these challenges before, But Elizandre's fic was what reignited my passion for writing and reading fanfiction so I guess I could not help myself!
> 
> I honestly can't remember if this challenge was supposed to be in October or November, but I have a bit of time now so I'm going to use it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'll update as I go. Whilst it will be a multi-chapter I don't think it will be any longer that 10,000 words, but we'll see... <3

Yachi was buzzing excitedly around the low table placing cupcakes onto paper plates and ensuring that every setting was equipped with a plastic knife. Glancing at the clock she squeaked, it was almost 3:30!

Ami rolled her eyes good-naturedly as the little blonde baker almost tripped in her haste to bring the bowls of icing to the table. The second Friday of the month always did this to her. One of the local kindergartens would bring their children once a month for afternoon tea and Yachi seemed to be in her element helping the children enjoy their food. Over the last twelve months she had served fruit kebabs, savoury scroll, face biscuits, noodles, onigiri and a myriad of other treats. Sometimes the children helped cook, but most often they simply helped to decorate and plate up, but either way they loved it.

At 3:30 on the dot a silver haired man opened the door and two lines of excited children came streaming into the café and immediately fell into their chairs. The other patrons smiled indulgently as the kids ooh and ahhed over the marble cupcakes on their plates. A sharp clap got everyone’s attention;

‘Excuse me Kindergarten, I did not hear you greet Yachi-sensei’ Sugawara commented pointedly. A sudden chorus of;

‘Good afternoon Yachi-sensei’ left the blonde blushing.

‘Good afternoon Suga-sensei and children.’ She said to her shoes.

‘When do we get to eat the cupcakes?’ One of the boys demanded. Yachi looked up at him and grinned, all embarrassment forgotten.

‘Once you have finished decorating them!’ The next ten minutes involved Yachi demonstrating to the children the technique of applying the buttercream icing to the cupcake in order to give it an even and generous covering, and then how to create cute patterns with the sprinkles. Then it was thirty minutes of insanity as she and Suga worked the table to ensure that most of the icing made it onto the cupcakes rather than onto the children.

‘Mai-chan, that looks beautiful!’ Yachi exclaimed as she squatted down next to the serious young girl.

‘It’s not perfect.’ Her chocolate gaze hardened as she stared at the cupcake in frustration.

‘What about is not perfect?’

‘This side of my star is wonky.’

Yachi considered this statement and the cupcake. It was not inaccurate and yet for a six-year-old who had decided to take on a complicated shape it was quite impressive.

‘It is extremely good for your first go.’ She said finally smiling. Mai’s mouth pressed into a hard line. Like always, Yachi felt the tickle of remembrance at the back of her brain but she could never quite grasp why Mai seemed so familiar. ‘But practise makes perfect, so I would suggest that you make a batch of cupcakes and practise making sprinkle stars on all of them.’

‘I’m sure your first stars were perfect, Yachi-sensei’ Mai replied grudging gesturing to the cupcakes on display in the window on the café counter, several which in fact were decorated with stars. Yachi let out a peal of laughter which brought Mai’s attention sharply back to her.

‘Oh Mai-chan it is very sweet of you to say so, but I burnt my first cupcakes so badly I had to through them out. Suga-sensei was there he can confirm.’ The last statement directed at the former setter across the table who laughed.

‘You should have seen them Mai-chan, they were like black rocks! In fact, I think I have a photo.’

‘Oh no!’

‘A photo!’ All the children were suddenly chattering excitedly gathering around their teacher as he scrolled through the photos on his phone. Yachi got steadily redder as evidence of her early attempts at baking back in high school were displayed to the children.

‘Tanaka and Noya even played catch with those ones.’ Suga giggled as he remembered. Mai-chan finally smiled as she was shown a video of two very loud teenage boys throwing blackened cupcakes over a volleyball net and Yachi pleading with them to stop.

‘You played volleyball?’ The little girl asked looking up at Yachi.

‘No, I was the manager of the boys’ team, which meant I helped them out. That’s how I know your teacher, Suga-sensei was one of the setters on the team.’

‘A setter! That’s just like my daddy!’ Hearing this Suga smiled.

‘Only in the most basic sense Mai-chan. Your daddy was very special. He was an amazing setter, far better than I. But are you going to eat your cupcake? We are going to have to go soon.’

‘Why Kou-chan, so much praise, for little old me.’ A sing-song voice interrupted. ‘Mai-mai, what have you made today?’

‘Daddy!’ The little girl squealed and threw herself out of her chair and into the arms of none other than the still dashingly handsome Oikawa Tooru. Yachi felt herself go red again. She quickly rose and moved around the table, putting space between herself and former captain of Seijoh. ‘Yachi-sensei made us cupcakes and we were learning how to decorate them, and I wanted to put a star on mine just like hers in the window, but one side went wrong, but she said that I will get better if I practise – which is exactly what you say and now I want to make a whole batch of cupcakes and get my stars right!’ She ended this speech with a pout that was so Oikawa, that Yachi could not believe that she had not made the connection before.

‘Well, Yacchan is correct, so cupcakes we shall make!’


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed. It had been a month of trying to ignore the warm balloon that filled her chest every time she remembered the look of contentment on Mai’s face as she looked at her father and the fierce love, he communicated in his gaze alone. It had also been a month of trying to squash down the feelings of admiration and … well nothing else… which she had thought she had buried long ago. Every female with eyes had harboured a crush on Aoba Johsai’s captain, and he was even harder to resist when you saw the powerful jump serve which could single-handedly beat an opposing team into submission. But that was back when she was fifteen. She was twenty-five now, so much older and she liked to think a fair bit wiser. Oikawa Tooru might still fill out his button-down shirts and slacks like a model, but he had a beautiful daughter and therefore very likely a super-model wife somewhere.

Yachi was busy in the café kitchen slicing the cooling banana bread, when Ami stuck her head through the door.

‘You’re needed out the front.’ Yachi cocked her head to the side in confusion, customers never asked for her and aside from her one afternoon a month with the children. Ami just smiled, which made Yachi suspicious. She doubled checked the calendar. It was only Thursday. The children were due tomorrow. Giving herself a little shake, she brushed the crumbs off her apron and headed out into the main area of the café. Oikawa Mai was standing in front of the counter pointing out to a stocky, buff man all of the different star decorations Yachi had made on the food in the display.

‘Mai-chan?’ Yachi asked hesitantly as she rounded the counter. Forest green eyes locked with her and she immediately knew who this was, Iwaizumi Hajime.

‘Yachi-sensei! Mai bowed politely to her in greeting, which Yachi stiffly replied. ‘Daddy can’t cook cupcakes.’ A gruff, snorting laugh came from Iwaizumi.

‘That’s why you were desperate to come here, to tell Yachi-san that your father is useless in the kitchen?’

‘Yes! Because Yachi-sensei said I would get better at my sprinkle stars if I practised, but I can’t practise because Daddy can’t make cupcakes!’ The signature Oikawa pout reappeared and Yachi was amused to see that Iwaizumi seemed to be just as charmed by the smaller Oikawa as the older one.

‘Aoi could have made you some cupcakes.’ Iwaizumi replied, the laughter gone and a crinkled brow taking its place. ‘You just needed to ask.’

‘But I want to make cupcakes with Yachi-sensei!’ The pout deepened and the brows contracted further. If there was anything Yachi remembered about her senpai it was that whilst Oikawa was wilful and difficult, Iwaizumi had him beat when it came to stubbornness.

‘You can’t just come and bother Yachi-san at work Mai-chan. It’s rude.’

‘Oh, it’s okay I don’t mind. But Iwaizumi-san is right, you could just ask your mum to help you make the cupcakes.’

‘Oh Aoi-san is my wife.’ Iwaizumi interjected at the same time as Mai said;

‘I don’t have a mum, she left me with Daddy after I was born.’

‘Oh my god! I’m so sorry!’ Yachi her brown eyes huge, she bowed low in apology. ‘I just assumed, but I really shouldn’t have, this is why I should never leave the kitchen, oh my god, why do I say things without-‘

‘Yachi!’ Iwaizumi’s slightly raised voice got her attention. ‘It’s really okay.’

‘I’m sorry’ She repeated her voice tiny and Iwaizumi was struck by the similarities between the woman in front of him and the girl of his memory. Still extremely cute, Yachi seemed as nervous and shy as she had been at fifteen.

‘It’s okay Yachi-sensei. Daddy says that my mother was only ever worried about her beauty and not about her family, so it was actually better for her to leave us alone.’ Yachi could hear the scripted nature of this reply, but she could also hear the complete conviction in Mai’s voice. She obviously trusted her father completely. Internally her heart hurt for the little girl, she knew how painful it was to have a mother who cared more about appearances than people. Almost subconsciously she reached out to the young girl and squeezed her hands.

‘I would love to make cupcakes with you.’ Mai’s face split into a huge smile. ‘But we need to get Daddy’s permission first okay? Maybe he will let you come over to my house one day and we can make them together?’ The squeals of excitement combined with small arms being thrown around her neck surprised Yachi, but she embraced the girl warmly. Iwaizumi watched the two of them fondly.

‘I’ll speak to Shittykawa about it, but I doubt he’ll refuse. Can I have your number so he can contact you?’

Yachi’s brain and body froze for a moment as she remembered that she would have to deal with the male Oikawa in order to spend time with Mai. The thought that he was single flashed through her mind and she felt herself going red. Internally she violently grasped that thought and threw it away. Oikawa Tooru would NEVER be interested in a woman like her. It would be better for everyone if she just focused on the daughter. Just Mai. That’s all she cared about. Mai.

Taking a deep breath, she reached out and took Iwaizumi’s phone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Unknown Number: Hi is this Yacchan?_

Yachi rolled her eyes at the message. There was only one person who would have the audacity to enquire as to her identity with an inappropriately familiar nickname.

_Me: Oikawa-san. Yes, this is Yachi. I assume Iwaizumi-san told you of Mai’s request._

_Oikawa: Can you believe that child, spreading tales of my kitchen disasters. I am being victimised Yacchan, you have to save me! :’( :O_

Yachi shock her head and huffed a little laugh. Apparently being a father had not encouraged Oikawa to grow out of his drama.

_Me: Does that mean that Mai-chan can come over some time to bake with me?_

_Oikawa: Yacchan, you have no flair in your texting! L How can I understand your tone if you won’t share with me? \\(-_-)/_

She refused to get dragged into this but could not help the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

_Me: I’m free next week on Saturday if Mai-chan is?_

_Oikawa: Pls Yacchan! Just give me one emoji! (0_0)_

_Me: If next weekend doesn’t work, would you suggest some dates instead? My lunch break is over, so I’ll message you later after I have checked it against my schedule._

Putting her phone in her pocket, Yachi rose from the park bench and headed back toward the café, there was no point in joining in Oikawa’s emoji war it was a little too much like they were friends or as if Oikawa was flirting with her. Feeling the warmth pink her skin, she pinched her arm. Oikawa flirted with every girl, so she knew not to read into that too much.

_Oikawa: Next weekend is fine Yacchan. Thanks for being willing to help Mai-chan. Did you want to come to our house? I know how much mess a small child can make._

She read the message several hours after it was sent and was unsure as to why she felt a mixture of relief and disappointment at the absence of emojis.

_Me: Thank you for the offer, but I would prefer to cook at home, I know where everything is and what I need. Would 11am suit? Then Mai can bake and eat lunch before we get down to decorating._

_Oikawa: I’ll help clean up. 11am is fine. Do you mind if I come?_

_Oikawa: I’ll just sit and do some work. Don’t panic I won’t actually attempt any baking. ;)_

Yachi bit at her lower lip. It made sense. If she was Mai’s mother, she wouldn’t be comfortable allowing her child to go to another adult’s house without supervision, particularly seeing as they were not close friends or anything. But the idea of Oikawa in her home was anxiety inducing to say the least. She looked around the cosy but cluttered lounge room of her apartment and sighed. The walls were full of photos of her friends, as well as her own artwork. Colours burst from every corner with throw rugs and pillows dominating the beige couches. Her kitchen was pristine but full of bright appliances and her kitchen garden bloomed in all its glory out the window. It was definitely too cutesy for a suave man like Oikawa, but this isn’t about him, she reminded herself sharply, it’s about Mai!

_Me: You don’t need to help with the clean-up faze, but you are welcome to come along of course. I’m sure I could handle you if you decided to join our baking escapade. Excellent see you at 11 on Saturday._

_Oikawa: You think you could handle me. How forward Yacchan? :p I may take you up on that offer…_

She almost called the whole thing off when she saw that message. The mortification of her unintentional innuendo scorched her skin and mind. That being said, her imagination was also conjuring some fairly heated imaginations of exactly what it would look like for Oikawa to be in her kitchen. The wave of shame that immediately arrived afterwards was only compounded as she walked herself determinedly toward her bathroom and gave herself a long hard look in the mirror.

Shoulder length blonde hair still tied back in vibrant ribbons. A baby face with a tiny bow mouth, overly large brown eyes, petite… well petite everything else. Definitely not the kind of woman Oikawa Tooru would ever be interested in.

Get real! She told herself sharply. She looked more like a girl than a woman. And Oikawa Tooru was definitely all man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add, that feedback is always welcome! Thanks for reading my fic! Clover x


	4. Chapter 4

Yachi knew that it was probably an overreaction to her messy thoughts, but she almost completely ignored Oikawa initially when he brought Mai over on Saturday. She had been flittering nervously around the kitchen for two hours by the time they had arrived. Arranging and rearranging the ingredients and utensils on the bench. She almost tripped over the rug as she raced to the door when she heard the doorbell ring.

‘Hi Yachi-san, it’s Mai-chan and Daddy. Can we come up please?’

“You certainly can Mai-chan, see you soon!’ Yachi pressed the button the released the lock and waited bouncing from one foot to the other for the next three minutes as the pair made their way up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. The young girl let go of her father’s hand as soon as she saw Yachi standing in the doorway running and throwing herself at the blonde talking a mile a minute. Yachi smiled at her, detached the arms and took the girl’s hand leading her into the apartment.

‘WOW! Daddy can you see this! Yachi’s house is like a RAINBOW!’ The six-year-old was of again zooming around the main room, wanting to look at everything.

‘Mai!’ The sharp voice of her father brought her to an immediate halt. ‘I know you are excited, but you have forgotten your manners. Yachi-sensei will not invite you back if you can’t behave like a good girl.’ Mai paled as she realised that her sandals were still on, whilst her father and Yachi were wearing indoor slippers. Yachi did not dare look at Oikawa as he disciplined his daughter, she remembered the intensity of his gaze from high school, she did not want to on the receiving end of such scrutiny.

‘Sorry Yachi-sensei. Sorry Daddy.’ Mai was immediately back by the door and slipping her shoes off and into a pair of little pink slippers.

‘That’s okay Mai-chan. I’m glad you’re excited. I am too. Did you want to come into the kitchen?’

‘Yes! Yes! Yes!’ The little girl resumed her jumping excitement.

‘Feel free to make yourself comfortable Oikawa-san.’ Yachi tossed over her shoulder still refusing to make eye contact with man.

‘Thank you Yacchan.’ He replied, his voice had returned to its relaxed sing-song lilt and Yachi exhaled a breath she had not realised that she had been holding. Soon she was too caught up in explaining all of the ingredients and appliances to her eager young baker to notice the father.

Forty-five minutes later the first batch of cupcakes were in the oven and Yachi took out the sushi that she had made in advanced for lunch and handed the plate to Mai.

‘Do you think you could carry that carefully out to Daddy for lunch?’ Yachi suppressed a giggle at the serious expression that settled on Mai’s face as she accepted the mission. Dressed in a cute pink apron with yellow sunflowers painted on it, she grasped the plate with two hands and walked deliberately around the counter and toward her father who was sitting at the dining table pouring over some notes.

‘Daddy, can you help me put these on the table please?’ Mai asked approaching her father. When he did not respond, she repeated herself a little louder. The second time he ignored her she huffed in exasperation.

‘Shittykawa!’ She half-yelled it with such disappointment, that Yachi was not at all surprised when her father looked up alarmed, taking in his daughter straining with the plate. ‘Can you please help me put these on the table? I called you several times.’ Yachi had to turn to sink and put her hand in her mouth in order to hide her laughter. It was so obvious that Iwaizumi had been a significant figure in Mai’s upbringing.

‘Mai-mai, I’ve asked you not to call me that. We don’t want Iwa-chan’s bad habits rubbing off on you.’

‘I called you Daddy and you didn’t respond. But I know you get nervous any time Uncle Iwa talks to you, so I thought I’d try it.’ Oikawa took the plate from his daughter fully registering the situation.

‘These are not cupcakes.’ This time Yachi was unable to disguise her giggles, Mai’s scowl had deepened (if that was even possible).

‘Yes Daddy, the cupcakes are in the oven. Yachi-chan made us lunch, because it is lunch time. Remember she told you in the text. Did you get sucked into a black hole?’ But it seemed that Oikawa was ignoring her again. Yachi stopped laughing abruptly turning red as she realised that he was staring at her. Absently tucking her hair behind her ears, she turned to the cupboard to get some plates.

‘That is very kind, thank you Yacchan.’ Oikawa said finally. Yachi smiled quickly as she brough the plates and glasses to the table, unable to hold his gaze for longer than a few seconds.

‘Do you like my apron Daddy?’ Mai demanded bringing the attention back to herself. Yachi bit her lip. She was her father’s daughter after all.

‘It’s beautiful Mai-mai. I’m surprised that Yacchan has an apron that would fit you. She’s certainly too grown up to fit it.’ Yachi face flamed again.

‘I bought it.’ She confessed. ‘Every baker needs an apron.’

‘The sunflowers have been painted on.’ Oikawa mused to his daughter. ‘They are very pretty.’

‘I really like them! Where did you buy it from Yachi-chan?’ Mai asked.

‘Oh, I bought the apron from the convenience store, but I painted the sunflowers on myself, so you won’t find one like it in the shops.’ Her voice got quieter as she admitted this new fact. Identical sets of brown eyes looked at her with amazement. She immediately got up from the table and returned to the dishes. ‘You should eat.’ She added, ‘the cupcakes will be ready soon.’

A moment a large hand moved into her field of vision. She went to move away and felt her back hit something tall and firm. Oikawa’s other arm snaked around her side effectively boxing her in against the sink. She squeaked in alarm, but he simply began the dishes where she had left off, gently scouring the mixing bowl.

‘Thank you for making the apron for Mai. It’s beautiful.’ His murmur next to her ear made her knees buckle and her breathing quicken. ‘I said I would clean. You should eat before you have to go round two. She is my daughter so I know that the sprinkle stars are going to be the true test of perseverance for us.’

‘A perfectionist?’ Yachi whispered.

‘Indeed, particularly when we want to impress.’ The feel of his breath against her cheek… she touched his forearm and looked up at him.

Then the kitchen timer went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Runs for cover giggling!** 
> 
> Hopefully I'll write more tomorrow. Let me know if you're enjoying it! Clover x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not totally sure about this chapter. But I am trying to manage my own perfectionism by not obsessing over every word. So I hope you enjoy.

So, he was not wrong. The 24 sprinkle stars for the twenty-four cupcakes took another 2 hours to complete with Mai insisting that she had to do them herself in order to improve. And yet like every child also wanted adult help. 

Yachi could admit to herself that she was useless for at least the first thirty minutes, although she didn’t want to dwell on the cause. Her hands had been shaking so badly when she had gone to get the cupcakes out of the oven, that she had almost upended the first tray onto the floor. After that she had used two hands for everything.

Oikawa had finished the dishes with no further incident and did not make another attempt to move into Yachi’s space. She wasn’t sure if she was thankful or disappointed.

‘Daddy come and see my sprinkle stars!’ Mai demanded excitedly when she had finally relinquished the bowl of decorations. Oikawa responded immediately to his daughter this time, closing his laptop and unfolding himself from the kitchen chair to come and look at her hard work. He moved to the opposite side of the bench to Yachi. He did not look up at her, his gaze completely focused on Mai and Yachi could not tell if he was avoiding her or not. Excusing herself to use the bathroom, she breathed deeply with the cool tiles pressed into her palms.

He probably feels awkward because he knows what you were thinking before the kitchen timer went off. How many times do I need to remind you Hikota that Oikawa Tooru is WAY out of your league! 

She turned to give herself a long hard look and grabbed the vanity in surprise. Her eyes were swimming with tears. Two seemed to escape and tracked down her cheeks silently. Why was she crying? She caught the tears in her fingers… but she barely knew them… 

‘Yachi-sensei!’ Mai’s yell broke the contemplative spell and Yachi quickly scrubbed her eyes with her hands, splashed water on her face and returned to the kitchen with a smile on her face.

This was about Mai. Focus on Mai.

‘What did Daddy think of your stars Mai?’  
‘I am very impressed with the progress that Mai has made, but we both agree that she has achieved about a 50% success rate.’  
The audacity of the number had Yachi pinning Oikawa with a stare and a gasp.  
‘Well excuse you, but Mai is 6, she has done an amazing job with her sprinkle stars thank you very much. In fact, I would say that there are only really 4 that are messy – the first ones and that always happens.’ Then she realised what she had said but more importantly the tone that she had used and clapped a hand to her mouth resembling a tomato more with every passing second. Oikawa was staring at her with wide eyes and a slack jaw.   
‘Thank you Yachi-sensei’ Mai started uncertainly, the compliment being lost in the reactions of both adults. ‘But I was going to ask if I could come back and try again so I can keep improving?’ The question was asked as if she was unsure if a question was even allowed. When neither adult responded, she pulled on her father’s sleeve. ‘Dad, you said we could ask if Yachi-sensei would help us again right?’  
‘Yes. Yes. Sorry.’ He bowed slightly and looked at Yachi, something indecipherable in his eyes.  
‘No, it’s my fault. I’m sorry.’ Yachi replied bowing low. ‘I should not have said – no, I mean I should not have used that tone. It was rude. It has been a long time since we have seen each other, and it is certainly not my place to comment on your parenting.’  
‘But Dad, you said we should ask Yachi-sensei if we can come back.’ Mai prompted, irritation starting to colour her voice as neither adult continued to ask or answer her question. It was the characteristic Oikawa family sharpness that finally pierced the strange atmosphere.  
‘Yes. Yacchan, could we please impose upon you again some other time in order to continue to master sprinkle stars?’  
‘Please, please, please?!’ Mai begged.  
‘Are you sure?’ Yachi asked more toward Oikawa than Mai.  
‘Yes.’ It was shouted by Mai and affirmed steadily by Tooru. And Yachi knew that her rapidly beating heart was going to betray her.  
‘Of course. I had a great time today.’  
‘Yay!’ Mai screeched throwing herself off the bench and into Yachi’s surprised arms. She caught the little girl deftly and buried her face into her caramel curls so that she didn’t have to look at her father.

It’s for Mai. Get your raging hormones under control!

‘Thank you Yacchan. We appreciate it.’ Oikawa’s voice was deep and soft, and she started when she realised, he had moved to her side. She felt her breath catch in her throat. She braved a look as she said,  
‘You’re welcome.’

Mai wiggled from her grasp and took off her apron placing it on the hook where Yachi instructed, then they packaged the cupcakes to take to day care on Monday.  
‘Can I text you about the next date?’ Oikawa asked softly so as to not attract Mai’s attention as she put her shoes on.  
‘Of course, you can.’ Yachi replied. 

Play date. He meant play date, running sternly through her mind.

‘Thank you for today. You have no idea how much angst was pervading our house with my failed attempts.’  
Yachi let out a little giggle. ‘I got that impression from Mai when she came in with Iwaizumi-san.’  
‘It was quite embarrassing actually. I forgot to add eggs at one point… the pouting was legendary!’ The long-suffering sigh elicited another giggle from the blonde woman.  
‘Why don’t you join us for that bit next time? And I can prevent further familial discord.’  
‘Oh yes, I forgot you said you thought you could handle me in the kitchen. Perhaps I will take you up on that offer.’ His coy lilt banished the giggles replaced by large doe eyes and blush darkened cheeks. Oikawa’s fingers brushed the pink stain, feather light. ‘Thank you Yacchan, for everything.’ Then he kissed her on the cheek, caught Mai’s hand and swept from the apartment.

Yachi, voice lost, sunk to her knees and stared after him.  
Oikawa clenched his free fist, unable to hear Mai’s chatter, the back of his neck the same colour as Yachi’s face.

What the hell just happened? Was running through both of their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading so far. Clover x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi isn't the only one with fears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a flash of inspiration this morning on the way to school - tbh I wasn't quite sure how to go forward from the end of my last chapter, but here it is!
> 
> The return of the wonderful Uncle Iwa and introducing the gorgeous Iwazumi Aoi!

_Shittykawa ^.^**: Can you please pick Mai up today from school? I’ve just been slammed with a 48hr portfolio and if I don’t get a start on it, I probably won’t sleep until Sunday. :((_

_Me: Not a problem, my last client is at 2:45pm today anyway. That should give me enough time to get across to the school, but if I get stuck, I’ll be sure to call Aoi._

_Shittykawa ^.^**: Oh, no it’s the second Friday of the month, Suga-chan takes the kids to The Nest._

Iwazumi looked at the message for a full minute before swearing violently and jabbing the call button.

‘Iwa-chan!’

‘Don’t Iwa-chan me, you don’t have a portfolio at all do you!’ He accused vehemently jabbing his finger into Oikawa’s imaginary chest as he paced his consulting room.

‘Do you need me to send you photos, why the hell wouldn’t I pick up my own daughter from school?’

It was a testament to the fact that they had been friends for almost twenty-five years, that Iwaizumi could immediately tell that Oikawa’s rebuttal was too accusatory.

‘Don’t do this Tooru.’

‘Don’t do what? My job? That’s a little hard for you to demand Haj-’

‘Don’t play dumb with me Shittykawa, this is about Yachi-san isn’t it!’

The pause was half a beat too long before Tooru rushed in;

‘No its freaking not! I have a portfolio and it needs attention.’

‘Why do you do this? She’s kind. She’s sweet and she clearly like Mai.’

‘Thank you for picking up my daughter Iwa-chan. I will see you tonight.’

The dial tone met Iwaizumi’s ears and he curbed the instinct to throw the phone across the room. His best friend was one of the smartest people he knew, except when it invariably involved himself – as a person.

Letting out a great sigh, he typed a quick message letting Aoi know that they would have Mai for dinner and an angry Tooru. Her reply was almost instant.

_Aoi <3: So he couldn’t face her. That’s such a shame, Mai was so excited._

His wife was amazing, she had immediately realised the significance of today’s date. A wane smile appeared on his face, only to slip when his thoughts returned to his best friend.

He was such a moron! Aoi was right, Mai had been so excited.

*****************

‘Aunty Aoi! Look at what I made!’ The night after Mai’s cooking date with her teacher, she had burst through the front door of her aunt and uncle’s apartment, arms full of cupcakes each sporting an infamous sprinkle star.

‘Wow Mai! That look amazing!’ Aoi had gushed crouching down in front of the six-year-old to receive the gift. ‘Did you have a great time with Yachi-sensei yesterday?’

‘Yeah! It was awesome. Yachi-sensei is so kind and funny. She made me this super pretty apron, its pink with sunflowers on it and then she told Daddy off for being mean when he assessed my stars, even though I actually agree with Daddy it was cute to see Yachi-sensei get all fluffy and then she got a bit shy and Daddy helped her do the dishes and gave her a cuddle to make her feel better and then when worked on the sprinkle stars and Daddy gave her a kiss goodnight and then we left and I didn’t even get to say goodbye he pulled me out of there so fast!’ Mai seemed to pause for breath – finally – oblivious to the three adults standing stock still as they processed her pronouncement.

‘Mai-chan, did you just say that Daddy gave Yachi-sensei a cuddle?’ Iwaizumi asked his eyebrows arched high on his forehead.

‘Yep. He did-’

‘That’s enough Mai-chan.’ Her father cut in sharply, but Mai swept on.

‘He kissed her too. Just on the cheek, not like the way you kiss Aunty, but I’ve never seen Daddy kiss anyone but Aunty before.’ Mai’s voice seemed to slow as she considered that final statement. ‘Does that mean you love Yachi-sensei Daddy?’ Mai’s chocolate eyes snapped to her father’s.

‘No, what? I? No.’ Oikawa’s strangled response to his daughter, convinced no one.

‘But you told me that you only kiss people that you love. That kisses are precious and you can’t give them to just anyone?’ The trademark Oikawa pout was forming partnered with a pair of tightly crossed arms. Iwaizumi snorted.

‘He told you that kisses are precious, that’s an interesting life lesson Shittykawa-’ he began.

‘Shut-up Iwa-chan!’ Tooru whined hiding his quickly reddening face behind his hands. There was a moment of stalemate until Aoi took pity on him.

‘Mai, honey, what your Daddy says is true, it isn’t a good idea to give kisses away because they are special, but sometimes kisses mean different things.’

And then the moment of reprieve vanished.

‘Where did Daddy kiss Yachi-sensei?’ Both men almost choked staring wide eyed at the woman who had returned to her crouch in front of the little girl.

‘On the cheek.’ Mai’s voice was still wary.

‘Well sometimes friends kiss on the cheek as a way to say hello and goodbye. Have you seen any other adults do that?’

‘Well I have seen Suga-sensei kiss Yachi-sensei on the cheek when we arrive at the café sometimes.’

‘See, it is something that friends do.’

‘Can I do that with my friends?’

‘Nope.’ Came three voices in union. ‘It’s for adults only Mai-mai. When you are in university, you can do that, but not now.’ Mai seemed to consider that response and then as only a small child can do, seemed to forget the entire conversation when she noticed the menu screen was on the TV for Ponyo.

‘PONYO! Daddy can I watch Ponyo please?’

‘Sure Mai-mai.’ Her father responded slightly bemused. Watching his daughter throw her fist in the air in triumph and then run full tilt at the couch before burying herself in a sea of teal and navy throw blankets.

Almost as soon as Mai was distracted Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by his collar and dragged him into the adjourning kitchen.

‘Details. Now.’ Tooru refused to look him in the eye absently smoothing the collar that Iwaizumi had just assaulted.

‘Not much to tell. And it wasn’t anywhere near as romantic as Mai made it sound.’

‘You did the dishes Tooru. Without whining. That is practically a proposal coming from you.’

‘Shut up you arsehole! I was just trying to help.’

‘Which I am sure she appreciated.’

‘Get your mind out of the gutter Hajime! Gawd, it was just a few bowls.’

‘And you kissed her.’

‘Yes, and now she is going to think I am still the same flirty piece of shit that I was in high school, are you happy now!’ Anger and pain flashed in Tooru’s eyes as he finally looked at Hajime.

‘Wait, what? No she won’t. What the hell are you talking about Tooru?’

‘I kissed her with no warning, I caged her in at the sink and all I could think about was how she felt against me. Shit Hajime, I must have looked like the same idiot that she remembers from high school.’ Tooru was now running his hand aggressively and absently through his hair – a distinctly un-Tooru like gesture.

‘I really doubt that was the way she saw you in school Tooru. You were breathtaking. She watched you on the court, not just as the pretty boy.’

‘But look at her Hajime. She’s kind and sweet as you say. Too innocent for a single father with a twisted past, too many issues and a PHD in Astrophysics.’

Hajime would have laughed if he didn’t know how deeply his best friend believed each of those things.

‘Oh Tooru.’ He said gruffly pulling the other man roughly into his chest, abusing the collar again.

********************

As the bell rang on the door of The Nest, Iwaizumi saw three pairs of eyes flicker to meet his. Interestingly all three seemed slightly disappointed.

‘Hi Uncle Iwa.’ Mai greeted with a small smile and a wave.

‘Iwaizumi san.’ Suga-sensei intoned from his position on the other side of the room.

‘Iwaizumi-san.’ Yachi echoed, her smile quickly appeared, and Hajime noticed that the tension in her shoulders dropped away.

Interesting.

‘Where’s Daddy?’ Mai asked as soon as he was behind her chair.

‘He got caught at work, he is really sad that he didn’t get to pick you up today.’

‘I wanted him to see what Yachi-sensei and I made today.’

‘He will see it. You just need to take it home with you tonight Mai-chan.’ Suga encouraged.

‘No. I wanted to show him with Yachi-sensei!’ Tears began to gather in her eyes.

‘Oh sweetie, Daddy didn’t mean it.’ Yachi soothed appearing by Iwaizumi’s side. ‘Sometimes emergencies come up at work and you can’t do anything about it.’

‘But he said he would text you, but he hasn’t!’ Yachi pinked at that outburst and Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow in surprise.

So Tooru had promised to message Yachi but hadn’t yet followed through. But he always kept his promises to Mai – here was a little bit of leverage he didn’t realise they had.

‘We can talk to him about that at dinner tonight Mai-chan.’ Iwaizumi announced firmly garnering his god-daughter’s attention. She looked at him for a long moment and then grinned – the spitting image of her father’s self-satisfied smirk, the one she wears when she knows things are about to go her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support from everyone so far. Please feel free to leave a message with your thoughts or if you notice any mistakes! (I'd be super grateful!)
> 
> Take care all!  
> <3 Clover x


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration of the joy that is face biscuits! Also a lot of love and mischief.

‘I believe I was the most unwanted carer this afternoon.’ Iwaizumi began as soon as Oikawa had dropped his bags to the floor and caught his daughter in her fierce hug. ‘Suga seemed disappointed, Mai was a little devastated-’

‘Sorry Mai-mai’ Oikawa interrupted, ‘Daddy’s boss gave him a new project and we only have until Friday afternoon to get it sorted, it seems like associate professors get the raw end of the stick when it comes to PhD drafts.’

‘That’s okay Daddy.’ Mai replied, ‘Yachi-sensei and Suga-sensei said I could bring them home to show you.’ She wriggled free of his grasp and skipped into the kitchen.

‘Yachi even stopped smiling.’ Iwaizumi added as Tooru came to stand with him at the bench as Mai opened the fridge. Aoi turned to face the stove more fully to hide her smile. Hajime’s love for his best friend was almost always conveyed strongly, whether by smacks on the head or brutal truth. Her beloved husband was about as subtle as a freight train, but then, Tooru was his best friend and whilst he was scarily intelligent when it came to astrophysics, Tooru about as obtuse as a blunt instrument when his own insecurities entered the fray. 

‘We made family portraits today!’ Mai announced carefully placing her plastic plate on the bench. There were five arrowroot biscuits decorated with icing and lollies in the shapes of faces, whilst the resemblance was a little difficult to determine, there appeared to be three women and two men. ‘This one is you Daddy!’ Mai proclaimed pointing to an aqua coloured biscuit. The biscuit sported brown M&Ms for eyes and a red snake for a smile, brown sprinkles were used to decorate the top in what the adults assumed was hair. ‘I picked aqua because it was your favourite colour and Yachi-sensei said we didn’t have to pick skin colours. This one is Uncle Iwa, and I picked green because that we he could look like Godzilla.’ Iwaizumi ruffled Mai’s hair affectionately, Aoi couldn’t hide the smile this time as she noticed a slight shine in her husband’s eyes. They were all aware of the fact that Tooru had always considered them family, but to have it proven, so to speak, in icing biscuits was both precious and a little overwhelming. Hajime’s biscuit matched Tooru’s except for the colour of the icing and a pair of green M&M eyes. ‘This one is you Aunty.’ Mai said indicating a third biscuit. Aoi oohed as she looked at the purple biscuit. ‘I picked purple because Suga-sensei said it goes nice with green.’

‘It does. I think it looks lovely, and my hair looks amazing!’ Mai, or more likely Yachi in preparation, had unwound some liquorice twists resulting in long “strands” of luscious black hair which bordered the biscuit sweetly. Mai beamed at her.

‘This one is me!’ She picked up the pink biscuit with a flourish holding next to her face so that the adults could see the resemblance. Her brown hair had been made by coating the liquorice strands in icing and then drowning them in brown sprinkles. Brown M&Ms were also paired with a red snake smile.

‘Daddy is taking a picture! My Mai-mai is gorgeous!’ Tooru whipped out his phone and snapped a few pictures with both Aoi and Iwaizumi quickly grabbing their own biscuits and posing. After a few minutes and plenty of faux resistance from Tooru, Hajime took over the camera and captured the grinning father and daughter. Whilst Aoi watched them horse around, she considered the final yellow biscuit on the plate, which was also sporting brown eyes, but yellow sour strap hair.

‘No biscuit eating until after dinner Shittykawa!’ Iwaizumi growled smacking his best friend lightly across the back of the head. ‘Come let’s put them back on the plate.’ Mai nodded emphatically.

‘Yachi-sensei says that treats are best enjoyed after dinner.’ Hajime noticed that Tooru tensed again at the mention of the pretty baker.

‘I like this woman.’ Aoi decreed in a tone profound respect as she carried the dishes of Agedashi tofu to the table.

‘You would Aunty! Yachi-sensei is so nice and cute, see I made her a biscuit of her too!’

Tooru froze halfway through the action of sitting down, Aoi swiftly poked him with her chopsticks so he didn’t draw extra attention to himself. Mai was still speaking.

‘I mean, I know she isn’t exactly in our family, but when she made me that apron and took the time to help me get better at my sprinkle stars and hung out with Daddy and me, I felt like she let us into her family.’ Mai had closed her eyes as she remembered the afternoon. Her smile was fond. ‘I meant to show it to her when you came Daddy, but then Uncle Iwa came and I got upset and forgot.’ She opened her eyes, her mouth now pressing in a fine line and her eyebrows drawn together in annoyance at herself.

‘Come and sit down for dinner,’ was Tooru’s only response. Mai moved but the frown remained. Aoi watched the father and daughter closely. Tooru’s eyes had widened as he watched his daughter reminisce and then flashed with guilt when she mentioned the pick-up that afternoon. She glanced to look at her husband and was surprised to see a wolfish grin painting his face.

‘Actually, before you sit down Mai-chan we should take a photo with you and your Yachi biscuit and send it to her. I know Daddy has her number and that way she can see your beautiful creation! Plus Daddy had promised to message Yachi-sensei, you told me that this afternoon.’

‘YAY!’ Mai squealed racing back to the bench all frowns gone. Hajime also rose walking with Tooru’s phone towards the girl. Tooru sat transfixed in horror as he watched his best friend and daughter pose for photos and then whisper excitedly about what to say in the text. He seemed torn between wanting to stop the whole endeavour and wanting to be in control of what was sent. But he knew he owed Mai, he had promised to contact the woman so he remained seated. Tooru flinched violently when Aoi took his hand.

‘It will be okay Tooru.’ She murmured rubbing comforting circles against his taunt muscles. ‘No one is pressuring you to date her. But Mai really likes her. It would be okay to be friends.’

‘But I’m not a good friend Aoi.’ He breathed in reply squeezing her hand painfully, his eyes still trained on the phone in Hajime’s hand.

‘Oh nonsense!’ She tutted quietly but firmly. She used her other hand to grasp his chin and turn him to face her. ‘You a great man Tooru, and a wonderful father. No one is perfect and no one enters relationships of any kind, without baggage. Don’t disqualify yourself according to an impossible standard. You are not the boy you were in high school and Yachi is not the girl she was either. You get to meet the woman she _is_ and you can showcase the man you _are_.’

Tooru held her gaze and she could see that he was desperately hoping that what she said was true. Mai broke their connection by flinging her arms around her father and thanking Aoi loudly for the food. Hajime sat next to his wife smiling, Tooru’s phone out of sight.

**Me: (Image Attached)**

**Hi Yacchan!**

**Mai was really proud of her face biscuits. The one she is holding in the photo is you!**

**\\(^-^)/**

**She forgot to share it with you before Iwa took her home this afternoon. When can we hang out again? Thanks for making her afternoon fun!**

Oikawa’s message tone had the impact of an explosive twenty minutes later. Iwaizumi grabbed the back of Tooru’s shirt with a soapy hand to prevent him from lunging across the counter at Aoi. Mai jumped over the back of the couch toward her aunt which she was simultaneously scolded for by the three adults. And Aoi giggled at the contents.

‘She’s both cute and sassy, isn’t she?’ She asked rhetorically.

‘What did she say Aunty?’ Mai demanded hopping up and down with excitement. Both men stared at her intently not voicing, but still portraying, their desperate curiosity.

‘She said;’ Aoi began, ‘Oh wow, exclamation point. Wow emoji. I’m so flattered, exclamation point. Please tell Mai I love my biscuit self. I know how much effort she put into the hair and I think it looks fabulous, exclamation point. It was kind of Iwaizumi-san to come and get Mai this afternoon, I hope Mai wasn’t too upset when she saw you tonight, question mark. I’m free for the next three Saturdays in the evening if that works for you. I must admit I had kind of thought you had chickened out seeing as a I haven’t heard from you in a while. You seemed so confident in your ability to create kitchen chaos. Sly emoji.’ Both Iwaizumis started laughing at the sight of the affronted look that Tooru was now sending to the phone.

‘I am not a chicken!’ He huffed crossing his arms unknowingly mimicking his daughter’s posture from several hours ago.

‘So, when should I say that you are coming over?’ Aoi enquired cheekily. She watched him shift through his mental calendar, shaking her head amused, he really was motivated by challenge.

‘We can do this Saturday.’

Mai and Hajime cheered. Aoi nodded her comprehension already typing back;

**Me: You’re on!** **💪 😏**

**We would love to see you on Saturday. What time and what can I bring? Also Mai was fine. Once we all gushed over her biscuits... she is certainly my daughter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just in case you missed it, I think face biscuits are one of the most fun food crafts to do! I hope this chapter makes you smile!  
> I love to hear your thoughts so feel free to drop a comment.
> 
> Take care and enjoy something sweet!  
> <3 Clover x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitchens are hazardous spaces...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the delay. It has been a tense few weeks and it has been tricky to find the emotion needed to create this chapter and get it to flow.
> 
> Big shout out to the very lovely @Tonobread for all the encouragement. You gave me the joy I needed to play with this next bit. Thank you! <3 x
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and if a confident, cheeky Yachi seems a little OC, well, I guess you will just have to see what happens next!
> 
> Happy reading.  
> Clover x

_I had fun._

That was the thought that rang in Tooru’s mind that night as he lay in bed thinking over the afternoon.

_I actually had fun!_

It wasn’t that he didn’t ever have fun. Hajime and Aoi as well as Issei and Hiro had filled his life with fun times since they had exploded onto his space. And Mai had been the best fun he had ever had – granted, the biggest challenge, but definitely also the biggest fun. But to have fun with a woman, that wasn’t coloured with pretence or expectation, it was almost unheard of. He snorted softly to himself and flung an arm about his head- he’d been so anxious. How childish that seemed now. Yachi was lovely. She was kind. She was attentive to Mai and she had a hidden cheeky side.

He grinned at the ceiling as he remembered.

*****

‘My sprinkle stars are going to be awesome today! Better than 50%! Look I bought rainbow sprinkles like you asked for.’ The little girl shoved the plastic bottle in Yachi’s face and she had to jerk slightly to the side to avoid a collision.

‘Very pretty Mai-chan.’ Yachi responded with a fond smile neatly confiscating the bottle and leading them into the apartment. ‘Can you get your apron on please?’

‘Yes! Yes! Yes!’

‘She’s sounds like Bokuto-san.’ Yachi giggled and turned to greet Tooru who had moved through the threshold.

‘I wish I could say that she was not tainted, but the evidence is before you.’ Tooru replied with exaggerated remorse. Yachi laughed again.

‘Yachi-san is this Daddy’s apron?’ Tooru’s eyes snapped between his daughter and his host.

‘Of course. Daddy is helping in the kitchen today. We can’t have him destroying his clothes now can we? Plus, he assures me that he is a bit of a _hazard_ in the kitchen, so I thought it important to make his really…’ she paused for dramatic effect, ‘visible.’ Tooru was instantly on alert. This Yachi was a lot more playful than the little mouse he remembered from high school.

‘Daddy, your apron looks cool! It has an alien symbol on it.’ Mai breathed excitedly as she carried the large black apron across the room to him. ‘Did you paint Daddy’s too Yachi-san?’

‘I did.’ Yachi replied her head buried in the pantry. Tooru had grinned, he had felt the tips of his ears burning. The fluorescent yellow biohazard symbol graced the front of his apron stood out starkly against the sable fabric. Oh, two could play at this game! Donning the apron, he moved to stand behind the blonde. He had not touched her, but he whispered in her ear;

‘I hope you know how to handle hazardous materials Yacchan.’ Yachi flushed a gorgeous pink, but looked him directly in the eye and deadpanned;

‘What can be more hazardous that a six-year-old hell-bent on producing perfect sprinkle stars?’

*****

Who knew that the shy little crow, who had squawked at anything, from volleyballs to praise was going to grow into a flushing and yet sassy woman?

Tooru was not going to lie, it was a very attractive discovery. And then there was the icing incident…

*****

Good on his promise, Tooru created small problems during the various parts of the baking process. Unbeknownst to her he had researched cupcakes thoroughly that morning and was only causing enough dramas to be a hazard whilst also ensuring that they did not have to deal with the histrionics of a sprinkle-star deprived six-year-old.

He had managed to ensure that most of the egg-shell had ended up in the mug with the yolk;

(Yachi had spent 5 minutes salvaging it – Tooru was genuinely impressed, when he had done that for real, the first time, he had fought with and sworn at the egg for fifteen minutes before giving up and mutinously suffered through the unintentionally crunchy omelette).

He had "accidentally" squeezed the flour packet too hard resulting in a shower of fine white powder;

(Yachi simply waved a hand and said; ‘Don’t mind’, much like if he had missed a receive or failed a setter dump on the court).

He had added too much milk, turning the mixture soupy instead of thick and smooth;

(Yachi, with the deft hand of a true baker simply seemed to calculate on instinct the required butter, flour, sugar and egg required to return the batter to normal and within minutes the electric mixer had been whirring happily again).

She had tossed him a glance over his daughter’s head. It seemed to say; ‘Is that all you’ve got?’

Finally, with the trays of cupcakes happily cooling on a variety of racks around the kitchen, and the first round of dishes done, they had reached the icing phase. Ever the opportunist Tooru had added way too much icing sugar to the bowl. This time Yachi pursed her lips before correcting. A sly smile seemed to curl in the corner of her mouth, but she turned before Tooru could confirm it fully.

‘Mai-chan, how about you and Daddy make the icing together? It would be a great way for you to show him all that you have learnt. Icing is one of the easiest things a baker can make so I’m sure you two will be able to get the quantities right.’

Tooru had felt his heartbeat accelerate. Clearly Yachi had spent too much time in the presence of Glasses-chan, the provocation in her glance and the shrug of her shoulder told him clearly that she was changing her hazard management style on purpose. This time she was going to be the benevolence master guiding her tiny apprentice and throwing him and his antics to the wolves if he couldn’t salvage it.

‘Oh yes! Team Oikawa can do it!’ Mai yelled racing over from the couch where she had been watching Winx Club during the interlude. She scrambled onto her chair so she could see into the bowl and high-fived her father. Tooru remembered that he poked his tongue out in defiance.

‘You’re making royal icing this afternoon team Oikawa. There are only two ingredients, icing sugar and water.’ Yachi placed a measuring cup of water next to Mai on the table. The little girl immediately grabbed it.

‘Easy!’ Mai yelled and poured the entire cup into the bowl. Instantly the icing sugar seemed to collapse in on itself. Like Atlantis suddenly there appeared to be ocean of water with a submerged milky white mass fastened to the base of the bowl. Yachi practically purred at Mai cry of alarm;

‘The key is getting the quantities right. Too much water and you get soup and the icing runs off the cupcake. Too much icing sugar and the icing sets too quickly and is hard to spread. Got that captain?’ She patted Tooru condescendingly on the shoulder and moved to sit opposite them on one of the bar stools.

Oh, he wanted to win this SO BAD!

5 minutes later, both Tooru and Mai were pouting as the icing vacillated from too watery, to too thick. Yachi was biting her lips to try and

stop her grin.

10 minutes later, Mai was now glaring at her father rather than the bowl as if she was wholly innocent of over pouring. Yachi’s eyes

were dancing with mirth.

15 minutes later, the Oikawa Tooru she had once known reappeared, now completely ignoring his daughter as he applied his

sharp mind to the task of incrementally introducing both water and icing alternatively to get the texture right. Yachi’s

shoulders were shaking.

20 minutes later, frustrated by her father’s continued deafness – even to ‘Shittykawa!’, she “bumped” his hand when

he was pouring in the water, splashing the bowl too full again. Tooru’s eyes blazed and Yachi was on her feet

and holding Mai in a second.

‘Mai, it is very important when you are cooking with someone else that you talk to them calmly and you never tamper with the food they are making. Daddy was trying very hard to get the consistency right for the icing and making him tip too much water into the bowl has put you both behind. If you want to get Daddy’s attention it is very important that you wait until he is finished if he has not responded to you verbally. Then talk.’ Mai glowered at her father, but Yachi’s voice was firm. ‘Daddy was trying to help. You need to apologise.’ Tooru had thought he was going to have to step in as his daughter let out a few huffs, but then she looked at Yachi and said;

‘Sorry Daddy for spilling the water.’

‘That’s –‘

‘Not good enough’ Yachi finished for him. ‘You have to look someone in the eyes when you apologise. It shows that you are really sorry.’

‘We never do that.’ Mai protested.

‘My house, my rules.’ Yachi retorted. Mai seemed to search her face and found that Yachi meant business. Tooru was reminded of Aoi. Mai twisted in the woman’s arm. Chocolate brown clashed.

‘I’m sorry Daddy.’

‘You’re forgiven. I’m sorry I wasn’t listening to you.’ His daughter gave him a tiny smile. ‘Do you think we can finish this together so we can get to the sprinkles?’

‘Yes! Yes! Yes!’ Mai cheered wriggling violently free of Yachi’s grasp. This time the blonde woman stood behind the little girl guiding her hands as she poured the sugar.

*****

Tooru flushed as he remembered the heat of her body as it pressed against his side. She was so petite and yet obviously so strong. They had been playing, the two of them. Like a fox and a rabbit. But the moment it got out of control she was on his team. It was both heady and comforting. They made a good team actually…

*****

They held the delicate baking paper stencils steadily between them as Mai painstakingly shook the little container of sprinkles. Already the lines of the stars were more defined, and Mai was practically glowing with pride.

The sprinkle stars were awarded a 75% success rate – I mean Tooru did accidentally (for real this time) rip a couple of the stencils. As Yachi reminded Mai as she placated her, it was important to have a strong Daddy to keep her safe. He just didn’t need to fight the baking paper. The coy wink she had shot him when she made that remark made Tooru go weak at the knees. So much for strength…

Once the final cupcake was safely stored away in a plastic container Mai, the little mischief smudged a finger of icing against Yachi’s cheek. The audacious gasp had both Oikawa’s giggling, before battle lines were drawn. Originally Tooru thought he was playing with his daughter, but she very quickly betrayed him, running navy icing through his hair.

‘You’re going down Mai-mai!’ He growled and tackled his daughter pinning her gently to the ground and tickling her. ‘Quick, Yacchan, get some icing while I hold her down!’ Smirking Yachi grabbed a large blob of icing and knelt beside Tooru. Mai was howling with laughter and writhing on the floor trying to escape. With false solemnity Yachi decreed;

‘You have brought this punishment on yourself Mai-chan’ and she rubbed the icing all over the little girl’s laughing face.

Tooru had crowed in triumph and with that, the great battle of navy icing was over.

Yachi had found flannels and after Tooru had taken a ridiculous number of selfies with the three of them, sending a few to Hajime and Aoi, they attempted to clean up. Navy was a horrible dye to try and get off. Everything seemed stained blue! Even one of Yachi’s eyebrows had a slight greenish tint.

‘I’m going to need to wash my hair, a million times to get this out.’ Tooru bemoaned as he tried to remove the majority of the sugary ammunition. Yachi laughed softly and Tooru had suddenly been acutely aware of her proximity.

‘Hold still, you’ve missed a spot.’ It felt like being touched by a fairy, her fingertips barely grazed his chin, yet he moved as if she had forced him. With her other hand she gently but firmly wiped the side of his face. Her lashes were long he had noted absently transfixed. ‘There you are, beautiful again.’ Her breath had fanned against his cheek, his ears burned again.

*****

Lying in bed, Tooru groaned despairingly rolling over to hide his rosy cheeks into the cotton pillow slip. He had wanted to kiss her so badly. He knew he was going to dream about it.

Friends. That was what Aoi suggested. But for the first time in over six years Tooru contemplated the fact, that maybe… just maybe… he wanted something beyond friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing people's thoughts so feel free to comment, but otherwise, thanks for reading and hopefully see you in the next update.
> 
> Clover x


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important interlude with family... 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! This chapter has been destroying me! Sorry It has been almost a month! I promise I'm not dead, in fact school is over! YAY! So I should actually be a little more on top of this.
> 
> So I've had words everywhere with scenes but nothing really gelling until about a week ago, and finally I have a writing day so here we are. I am hoping to get the rest of this section of the story out over the next two-three days, but I wanted to break it up over a few chapters for the sake of the tension.
> 
> I hope you are all well and getting into the Christmas spirit!
> 
> Clover x

Yachi smiled to herself a little apprehensively in the mirror as she smoothed the sheer overlay of her white dress. Her anxiety no longer crippled her when faced with large social gatherings – she had worked extremely hard with her psychologist over the years to get to this place – but she still rode the wave of unease as the familiar multitude of questions raced through her mind; was she dressed appropriately? Who was she going to talk to? What if some random guy tried to chat her up? Had she chosen the right present? Did she have the address and time correct? Was there fuel in the car? She continued to breath and answered each question calmly in her mind. She would be fine. The biggest potential “danger” was the likelihood of being of being interrogated about Oikawa, but even then, this was half Suga’s fault anyway.

******

The birthday boy answered the door almost as soon as she knocked.

‘YACHI!’ The red head screeched in excitement jumping toward her, the spring in his legs even more impressive than in high school, if that was possible.

‘Baka!’ Came the stern voice as Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the collar to prevent him from bowling Yachi over. ‘You could kill Hikota-chan and she will never come to visit you again.’

‘Thank you, Tobio-chan.’ Yachi replied, noting the slight blush that still bloomed on her friend’s cheeks at the sound of his first name. She giggled softly. Most of their friends had moved to first name basis after they left school, but both Kei and Tobio found it embarrassing to publicly show their affection, so naturally she did it as often as possible. Kageyama released a slightly more settled Hinata who immediately demanded her attention throwing his arms around her neck.

‘It’s so good to see you Hikota-chan! And your dress is so cool! I love the crows!’ Yachi smiled and returned the hug.

‘It’s good to see you too Shoyou. When I saw it in the shops I couldn’t resist.’ The flock – or murder - of crows wrapped around the dress from the base of scoop hem around to her left shoulder. ‘This is for you. Happy Birthday!’

‘Thank you!’ Hinata chirped. ‘Come and see everyone else, we are in the backyard.’ Yachi followed the two men done the hall of Hinata’s ground floor unit, noticing that Tobio walked close to her. Never one for physical contact unless it came from the tangerine energy ball, Tobio tried to show his care in other ways.

‘How are you Tobio?’ She asked him softly. He looked down at her and smiled wryly.

‘Exhausted.’ But the twinkle in his eye belied his deadpan reply.

‘Yachi’s here!’ Hinata announced as they stepped through the sliding door and out into the small patio.

The yard was full of old friends and current team-mates. Yachi had a history of being around ridiculously tall people as Karasuno’s ex-manager, but it still caught her off guard when they congregated on mass like this. Sakusa, Miya and Meian nodded to her from their spot near the lemon tree. Asahi and Nishinoya were standing by the door so were the first to greet her more personally. They were followed by Narita, Ennoshita and Kinoshita. Then Tanaka bounded over followed by an amused Kiyoko. The last of Yachi’s nerves were washed away in the sea of queries about her health, the bakery and her recent news. At some point Asahi put a bottle of lemonade in her hand and she sipped on it appreciatively. She and Kiyoko were in the middle of a discussion about the pros and cons of sifting flour for cakes when Tadashi and Kei arrived. The green haired man squeezed her affectionately from behind.

‘Hey Toka-chan, how are you?’

‘Good Tashi. How are you? How’s Kiah-chan?’

‘She’s well. Working a shift at the hospital today, which is why she couldn’t make it.’

Kei snorted from over her left shoulder, which she knew was his reminder that he was present and wanted her attention. Tsukki never really changed – one could not simply ask for attention could one? Going for maximum impact, Yachi turned toward the tall blonde middle-blocker and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shirt. He still smelt like the ocean.

‘Hi Kei. I missed you!’

As the only member of the original first-year group who remained in Sendai, seeing Kei was rarer than catching Hinata or Kageyama even with their crazy Division 1 training schedule. He clicked his tongue in faux annoyance, but over ten years of friendship with the reluctant man drew her attention to the extra squeeze he gave her telling her without words that he had missed her too. They had a special relationship. At some point during their second year, they had started hanging out more. With her anxiety and his stand-offish facade, they had found safety in each other's presence. Talking first about study and then later ambitions and then finally everything. It had been hard to leave him in Sendai and they called each other at least once a week, but it was just not the same as a face to face conversation. Noticing that Yamaguchi had moved away to give them some one-on-one time she looked up at him and asked quietly;

‘Is Kuroo-san coming today?’ She saw his jaw clench slightly indicating that his confidence in his feelings for the ex-captain of Nekoma were still fragile.

‘I don’t know.’ His head flicking up in a sign of disdain, as if it didn’t matter. Yachi squeezed him again and he exhaled deeply. ‘Dammit Toka, couldn’t I be here for two minutes before you start working your perception magic! I couldn’t work out how to ask Chibi-chan without arousing suspicion. So, I don’t know.’ She smiled up at him serenely. Shifting her grip so she was holding his hand loosely, she touched his cheek.

‘We’ll face it together then.’ He met her gaze and gave the tiniest of nods. She gently led him over to the others and soon they were involved in a friendly argument of benefits of cardio training versus weight training for professional volleyball players.

The question of Kuroo’s presence was answered approximately thirty minutes later when the still ridiculously loud

‘Hey, hey hey!’ heralded the arrival of Bokuto, Akaashi and a grinning Kuroo. Kenma was poking his head out from behind Kuroo taking in the scene before disappearing back into the lounge room inside. No doubt his Nintendo Switch in hand. Yachi felt rather than saw Kei move a little closer to her and Tadashi as the three were greeted enthusiastically from all of the different groups around the yard.

‘You could go and say hi.’ Yachi offered after watching the messy bed-hair grab a beer and clap Asahi on the back.

‘He would have come and said hi if he wanted to see me.’ Kei responded, turning his back on the other man.

‘He might just be shy Kei. A little like you.’ She reasoned, bumping his arm gently to assure him that she did not mean the comment as an insult.

‘Kuroo. Never. I don’t think shy exists in his universe.’ The tone was emphatic. Yachi sighed. Kei was so good at trying to rationalise his way out of things that might hurt him. What he didn’t seem to appreciate was that he hurt himself anyway in the process. Before Yachi could respond however, the booming voice of Bo made them both jump.

‘Here’s my Tsukki! Man, how are you? How’s the Frogs? I watched one of your games last season and your read blocking it so awesome Tsukki! Will you play with me again some time?’

‘Bokuto-san.’ Kei began.

‘Oi, Kuroo, get your arse over here man and say hi to Tsukki. You can’t bloody whinge to me about never getting the chance to talk to him and then ignore him when he is in the same yard!’ Kei’s eyes widened and Yachi’s hand flew to her mouth to stifle her giggles. She didn’t think Kuroo had the capacity to match his Nekoma uniform, but she was pretty sure he was exactly the same shade of red at that moment. Akaashi seemed to apparate out of thin air at Bukuto’s elbow and pinched him.

‘Koutarou! That was very rude. You aren’t allowed to say those things in front of Kei.’

‘But Keiji, his pining is so annoying and now when he gets the chance, he gets all stupid and shy!’

‘Don’t say it.’ Kei immediately hissed in Yachi’s direction.

‘He’s coming over.’ She replied. He straightened. Keiji was shaking his head. He mouthed ‘Sorry’ at Yachi as he dragged his husband away.

‘Hey Tsukki.’ Kuroo greeted his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. His face was still very red, but his voice was steady.

‘Kuroo-san.’

‘It’s good to see you. I… I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to travel at this time of the season.’

‘Yeah. Well, I may have told the coach that I was going to hang out with a bunch of Division 1 players and the chance of a game was almost 100%. So it’s basically training anyway.’ Kei crossed his arms, one of his signature nervous gestures.

‘Clever.’ Kuroo acknowledged with a little huff laugh. They both paused for a long moment. And Yachi was struck with the knowledge that they had both forgotten her presence.

‘How are you?’ Kei finally asked.

‘Good. I mean work is same old, same old. But it pays the bills. I’m able to work from home most of the time now anyway which Is nice.’

‘Oh.’ Kei replied. His octave betraying his surprise at Kuroo’s information.

‘Yeah, it means I don’t really have to stay in Tokyo if I didn’t want to. I mean Kenma will always tolerate me crashing at his pad for a night if I needed to.’

‘Oh.’ Kei repeated. A light blush now dusting his cheeks.

‘I mean, I hear Sendai is a nice change of pace…’ Kuroo rambled no longer looking at the blonde.

‘Oh!’ Now it was Kei that resembled a Nekoma jersey.

‘I mean, I like, I… never mind.’ Kuroo seemed to panic at Kei’s lack of response and started to turn away. Yachi elbowed Kei hard in the ribs, and the blonde’s hand suddenly whipped forward and grabbed Kuroo’s wrist.

‘Would you like to come and stay with me and check out Sendai?’ He asked in one breath.

‘Oh!’ Kuroo parroted his gaze flicking between Kei’s hand on his wrist and his face.

‘Yes. He would. And preferably he’d like to stay forever.’ Kenma’s exasperated response shocked both men and Yachi had to smother giggles again. ‘For the love of all that is good Tetsurou please just tell the man that you have been in love with him since your third year so he can tell you that he has loved you since then too and we can all move on! I second Bo. This stupid dance is ridiculous! You are both grown arse men! Communicate!’

‘I think that is the most passionate I have heard you about something other than a video game in my life Kitten.’ Kuroo said finally looking down at his best friend. His arm snaked around Kei’s waist and he kissed the blonde on the cheek. ‘Apparently everyone wants to talk for me today. But yes, I would love to come and stay if you’ll have me Kei. Because I happen to really, really like you!’

Kei reflexively buried his face in Kuroo’s neck and whispered something that only the other man heard, but the giant grin was evidence enough.

‘They grow up so fast.’ A new voice said, the teasing lilt and gaze was directed at the imposing figure standing next to him. ‘Aren’t you proud of our son Dadchi, finally admitting to feelings?’

‘Shut up Suga!’ Came Kei’s reply from the safety of Kuroo’s embrace. The silver haired kindergarten teacher laughed, and Daichi rolled his eyes.

‘I’m glad you two have finally got your lives together.’ Daichi said, dipping his head toward the new couple, ‘but it was actually my other little crow I was coming over to see.’

Yachi sighed fondly. Daichi and Suga must have arrived at some point, she noticed Yui chatting happily with Kiyoko across the yard. She knew Suga would have told Daichi about Oikawa. This was the interrogation she had been prepping for all morning. Despite the years Daichi was still very much, if not more so “Dadchi” as Suga liked to call him. His job as a police officer had only increased his protective tendencies. Kei’s face appeared from Kuroo’s neck to look at her curiously.

‘I’m well thank you Dai-san.’ She greeted sweetly.

‘I’m married with a two-year old daughter. Those cute smiles will not work Yachi. What’s going on with Oikawa?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHE....
> 
> I love hearing your thoughts! I promise I'll be quicker with the next bit!
> 
> <3 TsukkiKuroo


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the interrogation goes as well as we can expect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Look at this a second chapter and in the same day! I'm so happy with me right now! I hope this satisfies some of your curiosity.  
> <3 Clover x

‘Hold on. Wait. What?’ Kei unwrapped himself from Kuroo to look at Yachi his jaw hanging open. She shot him a look and then turned back to her interrogator.

‘Nothing is going on Dai-chan.’ She held up a hand to forestall him. ‘His daughter Mai is in Suga’s class and she has inherited her father’s perfectionism – heaven help him! She wanted to make cupcakes decorated with stars because her dad loves space – anyway he can’t bake to save himself. Like literally he forgot eggs at one point – so Mai asked me for help. So, we are just baking together.’

Kei’s eyebrows had been travelling further up his forehead as she spoke until she was concerned, they would disappear into his hair.

‘I didn’t know you knew the Grand King.’ Hinata interjected completely unaware of the subtle pressure both Kei and Daichi were exuding. ‘Iwazumi-san should be coming later, so you can ask him if you like Daichi.’

‘Iwaizumi-san does not need to be dragged into this,’ Yachi countered immediately. ‘Oikawa is different now Daichi.’

‘He kissed you. That doesn’t sound all that different.’

_Oh gosh!_ Now she was the one resembling the Nekoma jersey. Only Daichi could deliver the facts with such devastation.

‘He kissed you! Hikota!’ Kei growled. Kuroo whistled in surprise. Hinata cocked his head to the side like a bird. And Suga… Suga just laughed.

‘Guys just chill. Oikawa is different now.’ Suga interjected, as he noticed others around the yard stopped talking to focus on their little group. ‘Come into the kitchen Yachi, so Dai can harass you privately.’ Daichi nodded and turned away, marching back toward the house. ‘You can go back to the party Hinata. Don’t worry about Iwaizumi-san.’ The middle blocker nodded and went to talk with Kageyama. Suga went to say something to Kei. The taller man just glowered.

‘Whatever you think you are going to say, just don’t. I need to know what’s going on.’ Suga smiled calmly and linked his arm through Yachi’s. Kuroo took Kei’s hand and they stalked behind Suga’s relaxed stroll.

‘He kissed me on the cheek.’ Yachi began now cornered in the kitchen, as he was leaving. ‘It was very civilised and then he did nothing but be a menace in the kitchen.’

‘Don’t forget the back hug.’ Suga added thoroughly enjoying himself from the legs kicking jovially. Yachi breathed deeply, sometimes she was sure that Suga was more of the crazy uncle than the Team Mum everyone had him pegged as.

‘Whose side are you on?’ She asked him. ‘You encouraged me to keep going, so don’t think you are somehow absolved of responsibility.’ He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

‘Okay. Too much information. Start from the beginning.’ Kei interrupted, pinning Yachi with his glare.

Yachi folded her arms and glared back at Kei.

‘Oikawa’s daughter is in Suga’s kinder class. He is an associate professor at UoT now, in Astrophysics.’

‘I thought he was still playing volleyball in Argentina.’

‘No. He’s been back in Tokyo for six years. Ever since Mai was born.’ Daichi added.

‘Don’t tell me you ran a background check on him?’ Yachi squeaked rounding on her original captain, anger sparking in her eyes.

‘No.’ He replied calmly. ‘I’m friends with Hajime. Oikawa has naturally come up in conversation over the years.’

‘Oh.’ She subsided. ‘Anyway, Suga brings the kids once a month to get creative with food at the café, so that’s how I met Mai. As I said before she is a perfectionist, and she likes to bake. After we did an afternoon decorating cupcakes, she and Iwaizumi-san visited the Nest to ask if I could help her master decoration. She wanted to make her sprinkle stars more perfect. I don’t quite know how it all happened but the next thing I knew Oikawa had texted me and we had set up a baking afternoon. He didn’t do much except work on his laptop whilst Mai and I baked. Anyway, I said something dumb and got flustered’ her cheeks were warm, and her hands were fluttering everywhere ‘and then he helped me do the dishes.’

‘That was the back-hug moment.’ Suga chimed.

‘Shut up.’ Both Kei and Daichi snapped. Suga giggled.

‘Then as he was leaving, he said thanks and gave me the _lightest_ kiss on the cheek.’

Kei met her gaze head on. But some of his anger seemed to be dissipating and curiosity was taking its place.

‘Did he see you again?’ Daichi asked.

‘Yes.’ Yachi asserted defensively.

‘Only after a few weeks of radio silence.’ Suga once again added.

‘I am never telling you anything again.’ Yachi snarled.

‘Don’t make promises you cannot keep Yacchan.’

‘Do not call me that!’ All four men in the kitchen froze at the pure anger that suddenly burned white hot in Yachi’s voice. Suga recovered and hopped off the counter.

‘Because that is what he calls you? Admit it. You like him. And you are disappointed that he didn’t kiss you again.’

‘I do not need your permission.’ Her gaze switched to Daichi and then to Kei. ‘If it’s a mistake, it’s my mistake to make.’ She slipped past the passive Kuroo and back toward the yard.

Taking some deep breaths to calm down she walked up to Kageyama her arm brushing his slightly as she settled next to him. He was speaking to Akaashi and Sakusa. She knew the others meant no harm, they were just looking out for her. She didn’t even understand why she had blown up like that. I mean nothing Suga said was untrue. She leant against Kageyama a little more and the dark-haired setter stiffened in surprise. Pausing in conversation he noted the re-emergence of four very embarrassed friends from the house who all glanced in Yachi’s direction. Adding that to some babble from Shoyou about Oikawa kissing Yachi he narrowed his eyes and wrapped his arm around his little blonde friend. Sakusa raised an eyebrow slightly but otherwise did not comment. Akaashi clucked sympathetically and moved to stand on her other side. She breathed deeply again and hid her face in his side. She would have to apologise. She knew she was right. Her relationships were her choice, but she shouldn’t have lost it like that.

She was unsure how long she stood with Kageyama. Long enough it seemed for his conversational partners to disperse and reform a few times. Eventually three very sheepish men came to stand with her. And Kageyama stared at them each in turn.

‘Oikawa-san has changed a lot since the birth of his daughter.’ Yachi looked up at him in surprise.

‘You’ve seen Oikawa-san Tobio-kun?’

‘Yes. He came to a game once. He apologised to me. He misses volleyball, but he loves his daughter more than anything in the world. Even if he had not said that; Iwaizumi-san is his best friend, and he is a good man. It follows that his best friend would be a good man too. Sometimes it’s just hiding.’ He smiled down at Yachi. ‘You’d be a good friend and partner to him Hikota. He needs a little extra sweetness.’ She blushed.

‘Sorry Toka.’ Kei murmured looking her directly in the eye and holding out a hand to her. ‘You’re right. Your relationships are your choice. Plus, we’ve all changed in the last ten years. Figures Oikawa-san would have too.’ She took his hand tentatively but stayed by Tobio’s side.

‘I’m sorry for being insensitive Yachi-san.’ Suga said when her gaze moved to him. ‘I shouldn’t have called you that or said what I did. I didn’t realise that you were genuinely feeling like I wasn’t on your side. It was unfair of me. I’m sorry.’

‘I’m sorry too.’ Daichi intoned. ‘I want you to be happy Yachi and if Oikawa can make you that way then I’m happy.’ He smiled a little smile at her.

‘I’m sorry too.’ she replied, still brushing up against Tobio, but no longer holding onto him. ‘I don’t quite know why I got that upset.’

‘Because you like him, and you want us to like him.’ Daichi replied emphatically. ‘That’s normal. We are still basically a dysfunctional little family. Don’t feel bad about expressing your feelings. I’m pleased you feel confident enough with us to let us know when we overstepped. Now if I may walk the fine line and risk your wrath again, Suga told us that he thinks Oikawa has always been like Kei –’

‘Which I vehemently deny!’ Kei interjected.

‘But which is true in the sense that you don’t like being emotionally vulnerable, so you mask it.’ Suga waved a placating hand. ‘Oikawa has always done that too, but he went with the over-confident flirt option.’

‘Hajime said he dropped that after he came home from Argentina when Mai’s mum dumped them. He has consistently been a very present parent. Not without fault – but no one is. We actually got some solid advice from him through Hajime when Chisaki was born.’

Suga continued to flap an impatient hand; ‘Which was why I encouraged you to be braver and have some fun. Did it work?’ Despite his eagerness Yachi could tell from his tone that she was free to veto the question if she had had enough of this conversation.

‘I think so.’ She replied. ‘We had a lot of fun.’ She paused for a second and then admitted. ‘I made him an apron with a biohazard symbol on it. Mai thought it was an alien symbol.’ Kei chuffed a laugh and Suga’s eyes danced with mirth.

‘Oh course she did.’

‘He tried to sabotage the cupcakes so many times, but I dazzled him with my superior baking skills. And then Mai started an icing fight.’

Daichi’s low chuckle washed over them and Yachi finally felt okay again.

‘That sounds like a lot of fun.’ She dug her phone out of the pocket of her dress – the other reason she had been unable to walk past it – and pulled up a photo of the three of them very sticky and happy.

‘You look very happy Toka.’ Kageyama commented smiling at the snapshot.

‘Thanks. I was.’

‘Dinner time!’ Came the call from Miya across the yard. He had been manning the BBQ with Meian and Ennoshita. Kuroo recognising that apologies had been made and accepted, floated back over to get Kei before joining the line. Yui dragged Suga and Daichi forward and Kageyama moved forward with Yachi.

‘Thanks for letting me stay with you Tobio.’ Yachi said reaching up on her tip toes to give her friend a quick kiss on the check. Tobio blushed.

‘You’re welcome.’

Hinata was bouncing around the BBQ threatening to upend the salad bowls.

‘Why don’t you go rescue Meian from Shoyou.’

‘He’s the captain. If he can’t manage him now. He’s in trouble.’

‘I’m sure he can.’ She agreed patting him on the arm. He shot her a look. ‘What? You’re being very supportive of my relationship; can’t I be supportive of yours?’ His eyebrows drew together in a soft glower.

‘We are not in a relationship.’

‘Neither am I.’ She countered.

‘Fine I’ll go get the baka.’ She giggled as he strode away.

*****

After a very satisfying dinner Yachi was sitting with Tadashi and Noya and catching up on their latest news. The cicadas were humming loudly as the sun began to set when the final guests arrived.

‘Hey! Iwaizumi-san and Iwaizumi-san! Thanks for coming, we still have left over food. Come and grab some!’ The athletic trainer and his wife grinned at Hinata’s greeting and moved across to the table. Yachi watched the woman with Iwaizumi subtly out of the corner of her eye. This was the woman Mai viewed as a pseudo mother figure. The purple face biscuit. She had a long shiny mane of black hair which cascaded down her back and a ready smile. She would have said that Aoi was a contrast to Iwaizumi and yet seeing the soft grin he wore as they stood talking the Sakusa, Miya, Hinata, Kageyama and Bokuto she could see that she brought out a gentler side to the gruff man. Much like her husband, Aoi was smaller in stature and quite curvy. It gave her an earthy, dependable aura. When she laughed it was unselfconscious and bright. Yachi liked her immediately. It was at this moment that she looked across the yard and met her gaze. Yachi shyly ducked her head in acknowledgement and greeting, but Aoi wasn’t satisfied with that. Giving her husband a quick kiss on the cheek and excusing herself from the conversation. The woman in the emerald midi dress came flowing across the yard toward her, green eyes dancing with excitement.

‘You must be Yacchan!’ She gushed, her bow a bob of joy. ‘I’m Iwaizumi Aoi. I’m so excited to finally meet you!’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops another exciting ending... XD
> 
> Totally okay if you think that it all got resolved too quickly, but I like to think that real, strong friends can make mistakes and apologise and forgive quickly. Or at least that is the kind of trust I try to build with my friends. Plus I think it is important for Yachi to be able to stand up for herself, she's a grown woman now.
> 
> I promise I'll deliver more Aoi and Yachi real soon. Because I am feeling like they may be a best friend combo of joy for us all. :)
> 
> I love to hear your thoughts so if you feel inclined please share!  
> <3 x


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of back story as well as Yachi and Aoi and Hajime bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter includes the section that created the recent rabbit-hole. Mai's basically too cute in my mind!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the end to Hinata's birthday party.
> 
> Also a quick shout-out to the wonderful pangwangs, my unofficial sounding board! I appreciate you!

_‘You must be Yacchan!’ She gushed, her bow a bob of joy. ‘I’m Iwaizumi Aoi. I’m so excited to finally meet you!’_

‘That’s me.’ Yachi couldn’t help but break into a matching grin. ‘Please call me Hikota.’

‘And call me Aoi, it gets confusing now that both Hajime and I are Iwaizumi.’

‘I could never call Iwaizumi-san anything but Iwaizumi anyway, it would just be too weird.’

‘Yes, I forget that because you knew Tooru back in his Aoba Johsai days, that means you would also know High School Hajime. Do you have any juicy stories?’ Her eyes glittered with mischief as she asked.

‘Why are you trying to mine poor Yachi-san for information about me, love?’ Hajime seemingly appearing out of nowhere lent over his wife’s shoulder and kissed her on the neck.

‘What was that for? Plus, I am not. It’s not my fault you were a well-known grump in high school. I was just seeking confirmation. Hikota and I are bonding over your broodiness before we discuss Tooru’s flirtiness.’

‘Payback.’ He replied his voice still deep but with a contentedness in his tone that Yachi had never heard before. ‘Tooru’s flirtiness, as you put it, was practically legendary – I think all of Japan knew.’ 

‘Iwaizumi-san is right.’ Yachi added. ‘I was two years younger, so we didn’t get the chance to get to know him super well – although obviously the history with Kageyama meant that we were probably more connected than the average rival team.’

‘Oh, Kageyama is the dark-haired man over there isn’t he?’ Aoi asked indicating Tobio.

‘Indeed.’ Her husband confirmed, ‘he attended Kitagawa Daiichi, with Tooru and I. He’s an excellent setter.’

‘He plays for the Schweiden Adlers now as their starting setter.’ Yachi added, the pride for her friend’s achievement evident in her tone.

‘Has he sorted out things with Hinata yet?’

‘Baby steps.’ Yachi replied as the three of them watched Kageyama scowl and karate chop Hinata in the head as he got over excited about speaking to Atsumu and Bokuto about something.

‘So, you have no stories about my darling husband?’ Aoi wheedled, winking at Yachi.

‘Not really,’ she replied. ‘Just that Iwaizumi-san was a very formidable ace. Kyoutani was never quite the same – although he was scary in his own right. The connection Iwaizumi-san had with Oikawa-san was terrifying on the court. Kageyama used to say it was like they could read each other’s minds.’

‘Yes well, almost thirty years of co-existence with Shittykawa should result in having some idea what is going on in that disaster’s mind.’

‘Haji!’ Aoi laughed, it rang like a silver bell, as she lightly smacked her husband. ‘Don’t be rude about Tooru to Hikota, she won’t want cook with him anymore and will all be cursed with rock cakes forever.’

‘Pretty sure she tolerates him for the sake of Mai.’

‘Everyone loves Mai.’ Aoi agreed. ‘But on the off chance that she does find a little amusement in his company, I don’t want you to ruin it.’

‘Mai is gorgeous. Although it can be a little scary with how much of an Oikawa she is.’

Aoi and Hajime chuckled at that. ‘She certainly is that!’

‘Although I almost died when she told me why she wanted to decorate her cupcakes with stars.’

_‘Mai-chan, why did you want to make Daddy’s biscuit with teal icing?’ Yachi had asked the little girl as she mixed the custom colour that Mai had mulishly demanded._

_‘It’s Daddy’s favourite colour. It is the same as the colour on his jersey from Aoba Johsai.’ Yachi smiled, of course it was! ‘Uncle Iwa says it is the only thing he can still remember about volleyball that doesn’t make him sad.’ Yachi’s desire to smile evaporated in that moment. She remembered the single-minded determination to defeat Kageyama that had driven Oikawa to jump on a plane straight for Argentina at eighteen. She assumed that without Iwaizumi he had ruined his knee irreparably, but she had not dared to ask. Volleyball had been Oikawa’s life. Whatever lead to him giving it up would have shattered the fabric of his identity. ‘But it is also the colour of aliens, which is Daddy’s second favourite thing, after me!’_

_‘Oh, Daddy loves aliens?’_

_‘Yep.’_

_‘Is that why you like stars so much?’_

_‘Yeah, Daddy loves space. That’s why he is an Astro-fizzy-it.’ Yachi paused for a second to translate that. She smothered a fit of giggles at the adorable mispronunciation and clarified;_

_‘Daddy is an astrophysicist?’_

_‘Yep. An astro-fizzy-it. He gets to talk about stars and matter and black holes and the possibility of aliens every day.’ Mai had confirmed proudly, carefully tapping the container of brown sprinkles. Yachi couldn’t stop the grin from breaking out across her face, she wasn’t sure if aliens technically fell under the umbrella of astrophysics, but she could definitely picture the captivating intensity of Oikawa Tooru when he was doing or talking about something he loved, and the idea of aliens was a little gorgeous!_

_‘Tooru works as an associate professor at UoT’ Suga added mildly catching the end of their conversation. Wow! Yachi thought. Here she was assuming that he could not get any more intimidating. And then she remembered his inability to make cupcakes from a recipe and snorted with laughter. What was the saying about incredibly gifted people… super bright but no common sense. No wonder Mai had sought her assistance._

‘Oh gosh, I’d forgotten that she says it like that!’ Aoi giggled listening to Yachi’s story. ‘She’s been high maintenance even when she was a baby. When Tooru brought her home from Argentina she demanded our attention – she only slept if she was in someone’s arms.’

‘I remember waking up to her on my chest, my body giving in when I had been walking the floor at 2am.’ Hajime reflected, the ghost of longing touching his gaze.

‘She always loved your cuddles best, after her father’s, of course.’

‘I was just thankful that we were able to help Tooru, so much changed that winter.’

Yachi twisted her fingers as she broke into their revery.

‘Is that why Oikawa-san left volleyball?’ Hajime refocused on her.

‘Yes. But he has never blamed Mai for a moment. When Nadia announced that she didn’t want to be a mother as it was getting in the way of her future modelling plans, Tooru dropped everything to be both mum and dad to Mai.’

‘I’m sure he was super thankful to have you both.’ Yachi whispered brushing Hajime’s arm as he got lost in the past.

‘I still remember the night he called me. She hadn’t even told him that she was pregnant. She just arrived on his doorstep one evening with a two-week old Mai and thrust her at Tooru and said, she’s yours. I did my bit, not terminating it. Now she’s all yours. The cow hadn’t even named her. She was screaming in the background when Tooru called me. He was so lost, but he kept saying to me that she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and she was a little bigger than a volleyball.’ Aoi murmured soothingly as she noticed the tell-tale shine in Hajime’s eyes. Taking a deep breath, he continued. ‘He quit the team the next day and booked flights for home. I don’t know if he slept at all in those first 72 hours.’

‘He came and lived with us.’ Aoi cut in, still rubbing circles into her husband’s hand. ‘We were dating at the time. But we really felt there was no better option. Between the three of us, we managed to have someone on hand for her almost constantly and we could help Tooru complete his undergraduate degree. It was a crazy time, but we really cherish it. So even though our little Mai is a budding perfectionist, we are thankful that she is like her father – in fact I don’t think we could be prouder of the little person she has become. She’s been a blessing.’ Yachi wiped some stray tears that had tracked down her cheeks.

‘She certainly is. And Oikawa-san has my upmost respect. The way he takes photos, encourages, challenges and interacts with Mai are all indicative of how much he loves her. It is quite a privilege to be privy to that.’

‘It also helps that he’s a hunk right?’ Aoi added, the cheeky smirk gracing her features, her own tears delicately wiped away. Hajime rolled his eyes

‘I have literally NEVER understood the appeal.’

‘It doesn’t hurt.’ Yachi blushed.

‘I loved the pictures of the icing fight by the way. You guys looked like you were having so much fun!’

‘We were. Although, just to ensure you know the truth, Mai started it.’ They laughed together again.

‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…’

After the candles had been blown out and birthday speeches made. Yachi scraped the remains of the sponge cream carefully from her plate, savouring the fluffy texture and tart sweetness of the lemon on her tongue. Aoi lent over and said quietly.

‘I’d love to hang out again soon. Come and see us, please?’

‘That would be fun.’

‘Here let me give you my number, because trying to go through Tooru would be a nightmare. When are you seeing him next by the way?’ Yachi handed her phone over and accepted Aoi’s. As she typed in her contact details she replied.

‘Next week. Mai wants to bake a special batch of biscuits for her grandmother, apparently she is coming to visit on the sixth of July.’

‘Oh good. Hikota.’ The emerald eyes sharpened for a moment. ‘Please know that Tooru has no idea how to court a beautiful, kind woman. He was really burned by Nadia. He might shy away at times, but if you happen to like him... more than a friend, please persevere. They are both worth it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astro-fizzy-it
> 
> I was literally inspired by that single word!
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts so feel free to comment, also thank you to everyone who has left kudos or bookmarked this piece. I'm enjoying it so much. You are all making my heart sing! 
> 
> <3 Clover xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biscuits and chats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gents we are almost finally farewelling 2020 and to be honest I can't say I'm confident yet that 2021 will be crash hot, but hey, we're all still here so that's a great blessing!
> 
> Thanks to all my readers for your patience with this fic and your kudos and comments. I'm trying to write without planning too much ahead which means it can be a bit hit and miss. Anyway I decided I wanted to make sure we ended the year on a cute note! I'm hoping you feel like it follows naturally.

‘Yachi-sensei do you see your mum like Daddy does?’ Mai asked curiously as she dusted the fresh tray of almond biscuits with icing sugar. Her pink apron was also coated in a fine layer of icing sugar, as was the kitchen. It was like a winter wonderland in the middle of summer. Tooru froze at his daughter’s highly personal question. It had been going too well… Honestly Tooru had expected the dat- (definitely _not_ a date) - day to go to hell much earlier than this, particularly with the soft looks that Aoi had been throwing him last night. He’d barely slept last night, his sharp mind loud as it ran diagnostics on all the ways today could go wrong. He hadn’t factored in a conversation about mothers.

The blonde baker smiled at Mai but Tooru could see the hint of wistfulness in her eyes.

‘No. Not really. She wanted me to go into the same work as her, but I wanted to be a baker.’

‘But you’re the bestest baker?’ Mai looked at her confused, her gorgeous brown curls bouncing as she tilted her head looking at her teacher.

‘Thanks Mai-chan.’ Yachi replied giving the girl’s hand a quick squeeze. ‘But my mum doesn’t take no for an answer. She wants things done her way and only her way. If that doesn’t happen, she just ignores that person. I think she thinks that it will make me change my mind.’

‘That’s dumb!’ Mai’s confusion had morphed into irritation. And Tooru both released the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding and felt his heart swell with love for his daughter. ‘My mum did that too!’

The air came whooshing back out of Tooru as if Iwa had just elbowed him in the stomach. _Oh god. She was going to talk about Nadia!_

Yachi shot Tooru a look over his daughter’s head and seemed to register his panic.

‘I know hunny. Aunty Aoi and Uncle Iwa told me.’

_Oh god! She already knows!_ Tooru wasn’t sure what was worse to be honest.

‘She’s like your mum. Thinks that everything has to be in her special plan. But Aunty Aoi says I was a beautiful surprise, and some people just can’t handle surprises.’ Mai had returned to dusting the biscuits as it they were discussing something as simple as the weather today completely unaware of the paralysis of her father two metres away. Tooru’s eyes were now blurry – it had to be the lack of sleep. Hell, he had the best friends in the world. Trust Aoi to be able to explain something so complex in a way that was simple enough for Mai to understand. The smile was back in Yachi’s voice as she answered.

‘Well, I know that your Daddy, Aunty Aoi and Uncle Iwa would all agree that you are the best surprise they have ever had.’

‘I know.’ Mai replied with the characteristic Oikawa self-confidence that sparked a giggle for Yachi. ‘Do you have a Daddy like my Daddy if your mum is not good at surprises?’

‘No hunny, I’m afraid not. My Daddy left when I was very small. Mainly because I think my mummy tried to control him too and he wanted to be able to make his own choices. I usually get a card for my birthday but that’s it.’

‘So, you are all by yourself?’

‘Mai!’ Tooru entered the conversation for the first time with a warning tone.

‘It’s okay,’ Yachi replied making a soothing gesture in Tooru’s direction. ‘I’m not really alone Mai. I’ve got some very special friends who’ve been with me the whole time. A little like Uncle Iwa is to Daddy. Best friends.’

‘Friends are the family you choose. That’s what Uncle Iwa says. What are their names?’ Tooru’s eyesight become inexplicably misty again.

‘You’re Uncle Iwa is a smart man. Their names are Kei, Shouyou, Tobio and Tadashi. We’ve known each other since high school.’

‘I hope we become part of your special friends’ sensei.’ Mai said. ‘Because I think of you as a part of our family.’

‘Oh hunny! I would love that!’ Yachi cried and enveloped the young girl in a hug. Mai forgetting that she was holding a sieve of flour immediately reciprocated resulting in a large mushroom cloud of fine white powder. ‘Oh no!’ Yachi giggled wiping her eyes as she extracted herself from Mai’s arms to survey the damage.

‘Oops!’ Mai added and then giggled. ‘Sensei you have a big mark on the back of your shirt. You look like one of gran’s biscuits.’

Tooru deciding it was an opportune moment to intervene smirked and walked over.

‘I got it.’ His hands gently brushed her back which sent tingles done his spine. She was so strong this woman, to have had to bear the loss of both parents. Yachi’s face had gone that pretty soft pink and her thanks were a little breathless. ‘We would love you to be part of our friend-family.’ He agreed. ‘You’ve become a special person to us over the last few months Yacchan.’

‘Your special to me too.’ She repeated but this time as she looked him in the eye, Tooru felt like it meant more than what she was saying when she’d spoken to Mai earlier. It sounded almost like she meant _he_ was special to her. Mouth dry he nodded.

‘That’s good.’

*****

As they got ready to leave, all of gran’s biscuits safely packed in their containers, Tooru turned to Yachi.

‘Seeing as you’re always the one cooking, maybe you would like to come to our house next Thursday for family dinner with Aoi and Hajime. I’ll cook.’

‘YES! YES! YES!’ Mai immediately celebrated swinging the tote bag of biscuits wildly. ‘Oh sorry.’ She hastily replied when she saw the steely glare of her father.

‘I’d really like that.’ Yachi replied bringing Tooru’s attention back to her. The colour from earlier had returned to her cheeks. ‘What time?’

‘Usually, 7:30. I’ll text you the address.’ He replied. Opening the door so that Yachi couldn’t see the heat that was crawling up his neck.

‘Perfect.’ She replied from behind him. ‘It’s a date.’ And before he could react to that little pronouncement, she’d kissed him on the cheek and turned to hug Mai. ‘Tell me how much gran loves your biscuits okay?’

‘Yep!’ Mai chirped. ‘She’s going to love them!’

Yachi looked up to see Tooru gazing at her his hand hovering near his cheek. His previous attempt to hide his blush was impossible as he currently resembled a tomato. Her smile widened.

‘You should go.’ She urged them gently making little shooing motions with her hands. ‘I’ll see you on Thursday.’ Tooru nodded dumbly and stepped out of the door. Mai obediently strolled into the corridor and started heading to the lift, Tooru took one step after her and then thought.

_Screw it!_

Pivoting on his heel he turned back to the blonde and putting his hand against her cheek he tilted her face upwards so he could kiss her properly. It was probably a little too enthusiastic, paired with a little too much nervous energy but it felt good to press some of the emotions onto the bow of her lips as if that might help share them.

‘It’s going to be the best date you’ve ever had!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts and if you catch a mistake please tell me! Plus I wanted a little brave Yachi and anxious Tooru, so I hope you liked it!
> 
> Next time will be the first big family dinner! So strap in people!
> 
> So Happy New Year! May 2021 bring you all blessing and health!
> 
> Clover <3 x


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the best date ever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favourite chapter so far. I hope you love it! x

‘We’ve escaped.’ Aoi announced dramatically as she leant against the counter at The Nest, Mai holding her hand and casting furtive looks at the sweets in the display case. Hikota smiled and rolled her eyes. Over the last month of texting, she had learnt that Aoi was both sassy and fun with her friends. Silently she thought that her tendency towards a little faux drama was probably one of the things that Hajime found most attractive about her, it was a little reminiscent of Tooru. Then again it could be the aftereffects of living with the man for so long.

‘Did you want a hazelnut latte this time?’

‘Tooru’s chucked four tantrums and set one saucepan on fire and it's only three thirty in the afternoon.’ Aoi said with a long-suffering sigh her head settling against the marble. Hikota’s hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle the giggle which bubbled up inside of her. Their family dinner/ “best date ever” was tonight. ‘I’ve left Hajime to handle him and decided to come and visit you, get some girl time before Tooru demands your attention this evening.’

‘Should you really be telling me about how anxious he is?’ Hikota asked her giggles somewhat under control. ‘Doesn’t that like violate the family code or something?’ Aoi raised her head, her eyes gleaming.

‘Embarrassing your brother is like the base rule of the family code. Plus, you like it.’ Aoi delivered that last phrase with a smirk and Hikota felt her face explode in colour. She started making the hazelnut latte without confirmation as payback.

‘Why would Yachi-chan like it if Daddy is sad?’ Aoi jumped slightly at the terse question. She had almost forgotten that Mai was there, she’d been so unusually quiet. Hikota’s face immediately clouded with concern and she left the pulled shot and the milk in the jug by the machine, turning off the charging steam wand so that she could come around and speak to the little girl.

‘Yachi-chan does not like it when Daddy is sad.’ She said firmly squatting down so she was looking Mai in the face. Tooru’s daughter twisted away in a pose that she had seen from her father a million times when they were in high school. ‘Aunty Aoi was just teasing me, because she’s saying that Daddy is worried because he wants me to enjoy tonight. And I like the fact that he wants me to enjoy tonight because that means that your Daddy likes me.’

Mai turned to her with a baleful eye.

‘Of course, he likes you but of course dinner is going to be fine… unless he sets everything on fire.’

‘Exactly.’ Yachi agreed, then she deftly changed subjects. ‘Which treat were you looking at in the window today?’

‘Will you come back if Daddy burns all the food?’ Mai’s voice was very quiet, and her hand had dropped from her aunt’s and was half outstretched to Yachi. Hikota wanted to look at Aoi to confirm her thoughts that Mai was also clearly anxious about tonight – which explained a lot – but was worried that Mai may think her insincere.

‘Mai,’ she replied, her voice soft and quiet to match the little girl’s. ‘Daddy could burn every meal he ever cooks for me and I would still come back. I like you and your Daddy too much to be worried about those things.’ It seemed to take a moment for the little girl to process that statement but then she launched herself at Yachi’s chest, loud sobs somewhat muffled as she buried her face in the material of Yachi’s shirt. ‘Oh honey, it’s okay.’ Hikota gathered the girl in her arms and stood up. ‘Thanks Ami,’ she said to her co-worker who had stepped in to help. ‘I’ll take my break now and if you could make me a cap and bring one of the M&M cookies over with Aoi’s latte, that would be super appreciated.’

‘Not a problem.’ The other woman replied with a sympathetic smile in the direction of the distressed child. Hikota led them across the room to a little table and settled Mai in her lap, still rhythmically stroking her back to calm her down. Aoi settled in the chair opposite her.

As Ami brought their order over Hikota felt her phone vibrate. Seeing the pointed look of the woman across the table, so extracted her phone whilst continue to soothe Mai.

_**Aoi:** I had no idea that she was so anxious about the dinner tonight otherwise I would never have made that joke._

Hikota smiled at Mai’s aunt.

‘I know.’ She said aloud. A passerby might have thought she was taking to the bundle of sniffles in her arms, but Aoi’s shoulder’s sagged in relief.

Her phone brightened again.

_**Aoi:** Hajime will calm him._

‘I know.’ Yachi repeated. ‘He was just like this in high school and Iwaizumi always had this magical pull on Oi-Tooru. He has always responded to tough love.’

‘Because he knows it is love, behind the karate chops.’ Aoi responded softly, her eyes a little too bright.

‘Suga always used karate chops of love on the boys too, so we were very familiar.’ Yachi laughed.

‘Suga-sensei used karate chops of love?’ Mai asked wetly, finally raising her head.

‘Oh yes! Most often on one of his best friends Asahi, who often forgot how wonderful he was. And then on Kei and Tadashi for the same reason.’

‘He’s never done that in class.’ Mai pondered aloud.

‘I should hope not!’ Hikota replied. ‘Good grief, he’d probably lose his job!’ Mai looked immediately alarmed at that. ‘Does he ruffle your hair?’ Hikota asked, demonstrating making Mai emit a squeak.

‘Yes!’ Aoi’s earlier tone of long-suffering was replicated. Yachi laughed.

‘Suga used to do that to me, when he thought I needed cheering up.’

‘Really?’ Aoi and Mai asked simultaneously.

‘Absolutely. You can ask him about it tomorrow.’

‘Did it wreak your hair too?’ The sulk was back.

‘You sound just like your daddy when you say that!’

Mai beamed at her. ‘Thank you. Oh cookie!’ Suddenly noticing the confection on the table in front of her. She twisted rapidly so she could eat but stayed in Hikota’s lap. The blonde smile and wrapped a protective arm around her whilst reaching for her coffee.

‘So, tell me about work this week Aoi?’

*****

It was a slightly surreal experience to be the one walking up to the door of the apartment this time Yachi thought to herself as she changed her grip on the bottle of fizzy grape juice that she had brought. She’d bought it on a whim because it was non-alcoholic meaning that Mai could have a “grown-up” drink at dinner too if she wanted, but maybe she hated grape? Maybe she should go put it back in the car? Yachi half turned as if going to do just that when she heard a yelp.

‘Shit, Iwa-chan I just got sauce on my shirt! Oh gawd! It’s going to stain and Yacchan’s going to be here any minute.’ She could imagine him flapping around the kitchen in distress.

‘Calm down Shittykawa.’ Came Iwaizumi’s rumble. ‘And turn the stove off before you leave the sauce, good grief. Thank heavens Yachi can cook otherwise you’d be screwed.’ His voice had raised in pitch but then lowered indicating that the sauce crisis had been averted. ‘Take the shirt off and go and get a new one.’

‘I’ll take it to the laundry Tooru and Sard it straight away.’

‘But I had that outfit picked out, what’s going to go with my chinos now?’ The long silence following that little outburst suggested that both Iwaizumi’s had deemed the comment too stupid to grace with a reply.

‘I’ll help Daddy’ came the chirp of Mai. Yachi realising that it was probably imperative to stop Tooru’s anxiety before it got further out of control. She counted to thirty in her head to calm down and then walked to the door and knocked.

Hajime opened the door.

‘Welcome Yachi-san.’ His smile was warm.

‘I think we are probably at the stage where you can call me Hikota-chan or at least Yachi-chan Iwaizumi-san.’

‘Only if you call me Iwaizumi-kun or Hajime-kun.’ He countered. ‘Come in. Stupid’s in his room. Second door to the left,’ he said indicating the hallway. She raised her eyebrows.

‘Surely that’s too scandalous Hajime-kun?’ Her voice playfully shocked.

‘Honestly it would be hilarious.’ Iwaizumi replied.

‘I need a second opinion!’ Came Tooru’s panicky cry.

‘See, perfect opportunity.’ Hajime grinned wolfishly and gave her a little push deftly taking her purse and the grapertiser on the table.

‘I’ll blame you.’ She mouthed at him as she crossed the room. Hajime pretended to cower in fear behind the counter.

‘I NEED A SECOND OPINION!’ Came the screech again and Yachi immediately crossed to the doorway. Tooru was standing in only a pair of black chinos holding a pastel teal collared shirt in one hand and a faint yellow one in the other. Hikota almost stopped breathing as she caught sight of his toned chest in the mirror – how the hell was an ex-athlete turned university professor that fit? DAMN! Mai was sitting on the bed dressed in a cute blue dress with a bright purple clip in her hair. Tooru looked like he was about to call again, so Hikota drew some courage from a place she didn’t even know she had and spoke.

‘You know that teal is always your best colour. It’s no contest.’

Tooru dropped the shirts.

Hikota stepped into the room.

‘YACHI-CHAN!’ Came the excited call from Mai who literally jumped into the blonde’s arms from the bed.

‘Mai! Baby don’t jump from the bed.’ Hikota scolded distracted from the girl’s father for a moment by the revelation that Mai could have been hurt if she hadn’t caught her. Her heart was now beating painfully fast. 

‘I knew you would catch me.’ Mai replied rubbing her face into the crook of Yachi’s neck. Breathing in her flowery scent Yachi held her for a moment then balancing the girl in one arm, Hikota reached down and picked up Tooru’s teal shirt and handed it to him.

Tooru was red. His face, his neck and even his chest. Yachi told herself it was okay to look now that Tooru was aware that she was there. Her own insecurities started to disappear. 

‘Hi.’ She said, she pushed herself up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek, gently feathering her fingers on his chest to stabilise herself her hand shaking slightly. Tooru seemed unable to function. She bit her lip in amusement. He was looking at her like she was an apparition from a dream. A good dream. He was looking at her like he wanted to drink in the sight of her with his daughter in her arms forever, as well as being gorgeously embarrassed by her eyes on him. ‘We’ll let you get ready.’ Even as Mai scrabbled out of her arms and pulled her toward the door declaring that she HAD to see the stars in her room, Tooru still hadn’t moved.

In the kitchen, Aoi and Hajime shared a delighted silent squeal dance party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lil Tooru! I love him! 😉 😘
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! I hope you are all well.  
> Clover x


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best date ever, part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! Over a 100 kudos! My heart! Thank you!
> 
> I apologise for the delay of the second half of the date - life happened. Anyway here we are.
> 
> Big thanks to Pangwangs for beta'ing this for me. :)

‘That’s Orion.’ Mai chattered tugging excitedly on Yachi’s hand pointing to a set of glow-in-the-dark stars. Apparently Tooru had spent several hours the day before Mai’s 4th birthday creating an elaborate and accurate night sky on his daughter’s bedroom ceiling so she would know the constellations. Over a year later, it appeared that his hard work had paid off. Hikota blushed faintly as she imagined Tooru reaching up to stick the stars in place… A small cough interrupted her, and the two girls turned to see Tooru standing in the doorway.

‘Hi.’ He said still a little breathless. He took a step in Yachi’s direction.

‘Mai, I need you to come and help me finish the table!’ Came the call from Aoi back in the kitchen. Mai threw her head back in exasperation at the double interruption but called back with all of the now familiar Oikawa sass.

‘Coming!’ As she ran past the two adults, Tooru stepped closer to Yachi.

‘Mm, teal does look great on you.’ Hikota complimented, reaching for his new shirt. ‘But it will look better if all the buttons are in the right holes.’ Tooru’s eye’s widened immediately and looked down at himself, his cheeks glowing again. Then he gave a dramatic gasp.

‘Yachi Hikota, I cannot believe you would lie about such things!’

‘You just look so cute flustered.’ She replied coyly gently tugging the shirt gently.

‘You think you’ve gotten so bold.’ Tooru responded with a purr, in her ear. ‘I remember you look pretty good-’

‘Dinner’s ready!’ Hajime called to the apartment at large. Hikota took a deep breath willing the heat in her cheeks to cool as Tooru jumped away from her.

‘Hajime!’ he growled stalking out his daughter’s bedroom toward the kitchen. Muffling a laugh Yachi followed.

‘Don’t look at me like that, what will your daughter think if she catches you making out in her bedroom.’ Hajime deadpanned at Tooru’s glare. ‘Feel free to sit wherever you want Hikota-chan.’ Aoi hugged Yachi in delight at Tooru’s reaction to her husband’s use of Yachi’s first name.

‘Thank you Hajime-kun.’ Hikota replied casually and smirked as Tooru shot her a wounded look.

‘SIT NEXT TO ME YACCHAN!’ Mai called, flapping her arms as she raced back from the bathroom after washing her hands.

‘No sit next to me Toka-chan.’ Aoi teased.

‘I want to sit next to Hikota-chan.’ Hajime added.

‘I hate you all.’ Tooru grumbled with his signature pout and crossed arms triggering a chorus of laughter.

‘I’d love to sit next to you Mai.’ Yachi replied pausing for effect. ‘And I imagine you are a wonderful conversation partner Hajime, so seeing as I had the pleasure of your wife’s company this morning, I’d love to sit with you.’ Even Hajime blushed at the lilt in her voice. Aoi roared with laughter and pulled Tooru to sit opposite Yachi, next to his daughter, settling opposite her husband.

‘We are never doing this again.’ Tooru whined. ‘You’ve all ganged up on me.’

‘That’s what family does.’ Hikota replied softly, reaching across to squeeze Aoi’s hand. Tooru seemed to pause for a moment before shaking his head sharply and smiling again. Both Aoi and Hajime averted eye contact with him. ‘Shall we say thank you for the food Mai, I know how hard Daddy worked on it.’ Yachi gave the others a moment snagging the attention of the girl.

‘Yes.’

Everyone said thanks for the food and then dug in. Conversation moved from banter towards topics that allowed the adults to catch up on the events of the years since they had seen each other; Hajime’s work as an athletics trainer, his and Aoi’s courting and wedding, Tooru’s current research, Mai’s various friends and outings and birthdays, Yachi’s training. They covered their mutual friends, fuelled by the recent relationship developments at Hinata’s party from a few weeks before. Tooru was still scoffing about the supposed progress of Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan. Unsurprisingly the conversation circled back to cooking and also unsurprisingly Mai threw her aunt and father under the metaphorical bus.

‘Aunty Aoi and I went and visited Yacchan at work today, because Aunty said that you needed some time just with Uncle Iwa after you set the pot on fire.’ Aoi went bright red and both Hajime and Hikota were unable to hold back the laughter that burst out of them.

‘OH MY GAWD! AOI! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!’ Hikota was convinced his whole chest must be flushed again with how red his face was.

‘Dad. Don’t yell at the table!’ Mai reprimanded with the tone of someone who has been chided for doing the same thing so many times that the response was automatic. Tooru ignored her.

‘YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SELL FAMILY SECRETS!’ Hajime and Yachi were out of control. Tears were streaming down Hajime’s face, whilst Hikota clutched at his arm taking short breaths. Aoi had started to giggle too.

‘Dad.’ Mai’s own volume was starting to increase.

‘OH GAWD I MIGHT AS WELL DIE NOW. YACCHAN WILL NEVER VISIT ME AGAIN!’

‘Shittykawa!’ Mai’s voice was suddenly as loud as her father’s and she stood on her chair for maximum effect. ‘Yacchan promised me that she will still come and visit even if everything you made was burnt because she likes us.’ She finished it with an awkward pat to the head clearly trying to emulate what Hikota had done to comfort her earlier in the day.

‘Oh.’ Was Tooru’s only reply. Hikota despite blushing quite deeply herself now, got up and gave Mai a hug.

‘You are totally right baby. Plus, everyone has terrible kitchen moments. I’ve certainly had my fair share. How about you sit back on your chair properly for me and we can ask everyone?’ Mai acquiesced quickly. ‘I realised I loved cooking when I was working as a manager for the boys’ volleyball team in high school.’

‘Daddy’s team?’

‘No, a team that used to play your dad’s team. And by my third year I was pretty confident in my skills and was starting to get adventurous. Any way after a particularly tricky training camp I thought I would make a special dessert; it’s called gelatine pears.’

‘Why would you want to put gel on pears?’ Mai interrupted.

‘It’s not gel like Daddy might put in his hair.’ This was a huff of indignation from the opposite side of the table, but Hikota continued. ‘It’s a special clear substance that help different ingredients bond, for example you find it in marshmallows or ice-cream. Anyway, it is meant to make a sweet, caramel kind of layer around the pear, but in my excitement I didn’t read the recipe properly and I mixed up teaspoons with tablespoons.’

‘What happened?’

‘Well, I presented the boys with their desserts and they looked beautiful. Everyone was so excited.’ Mai was getting excited; her eyes were sparkling as she listened to Hikota speak. ‘And then the boys tried to scoop off a piece with their spoon. And the spoon bounced off.’

‘WHAT?’ Mai’s voice was indignant, the adults grinning at her reaction.

‘Yep. They just bounced off. The problem with too much gelatine, is that it goes to the consistency of rubber, which is like the bottom of your shoe. It’s very hard to cut.’

‘Oh no! Were you sad?’

‘Oh yes, but I got really angry really fast!’

‘Why angry?’ Aoi interjected, everyone was very invested in the story at this point.

‘Well, Hinata decided to try and spike it over the volleyball net and it bounced. Like a ball. So, the next thing I knew both Shoyou and Tobio were tossing the pears all over the gym.’

‘No way!’ Tooru was laughing. ‘I can’t believe they did that to you. Actually, I can imagine those two doing it. One brain cell. Honestly!’

Yachi grinned. It had been a huge disaster, but such a fond memory as was the week of flying falls that Tadashi had made the boys do as consequence.

‘What about you Hajime-kun? Any great cooking disasters?’

All eyes turned to the spiky haired man.

‘Absolutely. Although the best story to tell you is was during my exchange year in California.’

‘Tell us Uncle Iwa, please!’ Mai demanded.

‘So, I need to start by saying two things. Number one, the west have weird cooking methods and two, I was super poor at the time. Living in the dorms after a few weeks I was super keen to have a Japanese meal, because Western food is exciting but after a while you just want something that tastes like home.’ Tooru across the table was nodding emphatically. ‘I was going to make a rice dish – I can’t remember what now, but the rice is the bit that’s important. Anyway, I didn’t have a rice cooker, because I was poor, so I looked up on the net alternate ways to cook rice and it turns out that some westerners put it in the microwave. The apartment came with a microwave, so I decided to give it a crack.’ All four listeners were looking slightly horrified at the idea that rice could be cooked any other way than the correct way, but they waited to hear what happened next. ‘What they didn’t say was that it is EXTREMELY important to leave the lid of the container off when you cook it in the microwave.’ Hajime’s ears started to go red. ‘The container melted to the plate of the microwave. It had to be thrown out. I had to pay for a new one.’ Yachi and Aoi’s gasps were validating but Tooru was grinning wickedly.

‘You haven’t told them the best part yet Iwa-chan.’

‘Shut-up Tooru!’

‘Payback’s a … Isn’t it?’ He said, tempering the sentence for the ears of his intelligent daughter.

‘What happened Haji?’ Aoi asked putting her head on his shoulder. He tried not to make eye contact with her but failed as soon as she nuzzled his neck gently.

‘The whole apartment stank of burning plastic so bad that I had to sleep on the balcony for two nights with all the windows open.’ He said it fast like that would somehow lessen the blow. Now it was Tooru’s turn to roar with laughter, whilst Aoi tried to comfort her husband amidst her own amusement. Hikota and Mai just scrunched their noses at each other as if imagining a bad smell and then giggled together.

‘What about you Aunty Aoi?’ Mai asked after everyone had settled again.

‘I’m afraid not pumpkin. I’ve never really had any major cooking disasters.’ She shot the table a large a borderline cocky grin. Mai seemed to deflate at this reply, but Hajime was quick to speak.

‘Actually, that’s not entirely true.’

‘What?’ Aoi looked at her husband warily. ‘What are you talking about Haji?’

‘I mean I suppose you can’t really say it was cooking, because I mean how hard is it to make coffee, but you put salt in my coffee when I came to your apartment for the first time.’

Aoi went scarlet. ‘You’re lying.’ She breathed in horror.

‘Nope. I thought that maybe you were testing me, so I never said anything.’

She clapped a hand to her mouth, ‘Haji I am so sorry. Oh, my gawd I didn’t know!’

‘I know.’ He said with a fond smile. ‘I realised later that it was probably a mistake, which meant that you were just as nervous about me as I was about you.’

Tooru and Hikota shared a look as the couple reassured one another with little touches.

‘That would have tasted really yucky.’ Mai reflected. ‘I’ll ask for tea when I come to visit you Aunty Aoi when I’m older.’

******

It had been a truly enjoyable evening. After have a cup of tea and coffee, prepared thankfully by Hajime and not Aoi, (much to her chagrin) Hikota had helped Tooru put Mai to bed reading the little girl a story about a little alien that wanted to travel the universe, but realised he enjoyed being home the most. When she asked for a goodnight kiss from the both of them, they both hid tears at how wonderful and right the whole situation felt.

‘I’m going to have to go.’ Hikota whispered softly to Tooru in the doorway. ‘I need to be up at four thirty.’

‘Can I walk you out?’ He asked.

‘Please.’

Saying a soft goodnight to Hajime and Aoi who were sitting cuddled up on the couch together Tooru and Hikota walked down the corridor to the elevator.

‘I’m pretty sure, that was the best date ever.’ Hikota sighed happily as they entered the lobby. She risked a glance at the tall, handsome quiet man walking beside her and was rewarded with the sight of pink.

‘It matters so much to me, that you get along with Iwa and Aoi.’ He replied, staring at the lights of the city street. ‘And the way you are with Mai. You’re a gift Hikota.’

Her breath hitched at the sound of her name on Tooru’s lips.

‘I don’t think I really deserve someone as wonderful as you. But if you are crazy enough to want to see me again, I’d like that. A lot.’

Without hesitation, Hikota reached up and touched his face, guiding his gaze toward her.

‘Mai wasn’t lying. I care about you Tooru.’ She could see tears suddenly glistening in his eyes. ‘I definitely want to do this again.’

And then he kissed her. Arms wrapped around each other they took this moment blanketed in the quiet of Tokyo night to map each other, to fuel this connection, to give each other permission to hope for a bright future.

******

  
‘Has Mai ever called Tooru Shittykawa before?’ Hajime asked Aoi his hand rubbing gentle circles on her back as they waited for Tooru to return.

‘Yes.’ Aoi replied with a smile. ‘It’s her last resort and it works every. Single. Time.’

Hajime groaned; ‘I can’t work out whether to feel really touched or absolutely horrified that I’ve taught my niece a swear word.’ Aoi chuckled and snuggled closer.

‘I love you Hajime’ was her only answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Also a big thanks to those who share their thoughts with me, its super encouraging. 🤗🤗
> 
> I'm still giggling at past me, that thought this would only be 10,000 words.  
> Anyway hope to catch you next time.
> 
> Clover x


	15. Chapter 15

**OMAKE**

“I love you” arrived like fresh icing sugar one afternoon. Hikota was helping Mai do her homework whilst Tooru moaned dramatically about the formatting of his lecture slides. They had been officially together for eight months by this point, and despite the presence of the sentiment in every touch, smile and kiss it had not been voiced.

‘Tooru, honey, nobody but you will obsess over the way the slide looks.’ Hikota placated. ‘Almost Mai baby, good job! A longer stroke for that kanji this time.’

‘But Toka! I want it to really pop!’

‘Well done Mai! - I’m sure it already does, but you can present it to me after Mai has gone to bed and I give you my graphic designer brain opinion.’

‘I love you.’ He breathed the words, like it was the balm to his tortured soul.

‘I love you too, but I’m going to concentrate on Mai right now okay. So why don’t you leave it and get started on dinner.’

Mai watched both of them eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Her father, as if nothing more significant than the daily acknowledgment of their affection had just happened, shut his laptop decisively and moved to fridge. Yachi redirected her to the handwriting exercise similarly unfazed.

Stealing her father’s phone later, she rang her aunt and uncle. They cheered.

*****  
  
  


Two weeks after the trading of ‘I love you’ became commonplace, Mai was sitting having afternoon tea with Uncle Iwa. Hajime was watching her curiously. Mai was a bundle of energy, but this was a different kind of unsettled. Like she was nervous. But like father, like daughter Mai would only tell him when she was ready. But also like her father, she was encouraged if he managed to hit on the subject.

‘So, how’s your dad?’

‘He’s fine. I think.’ She shrugged in that expressive way that suggested that nothing was amiss there. Strike one.

‘And school? How’s your new class?’

‘It’s okay. I miss Suga-sensei, but I’m learning interesting things so that helps. Everyone seems nice.’ She started to twist the serviette in her fingers. They were at Crow’s Nest, of course. But Hikota was not working that afternoon. She’d done the early bird shift and was now undertaking her monthly drudge of visiting her mother who still lectured her on her life choices. Aoi had been trying to convince Hikota to give up on her mother, but the blonde woman confessed to her hopeless optimism.

‘I have to go, Aoi. One day she’ll realise that our relationship matters, even if it isn’t this month.’ He shook his head slightly in remembrance.

‘What about Hikota-chan?’ Did she come over to yours last night?’ The twisting of the serviette intensified.

Oh.

He waited.

‘She’s good. She and dad say, “I love you” all the time.’ She pulled her mouth into a grimace. Hajime’s eyes narrowed. Mai had always loved Hikota. What had happened?

‘Well, that’s good isn’t it?’ He probed.

‘Yeah. I mean Dad’s so happy.’

The serviette started the rip with how tightly it was being wound. Hajime waited.

‘Do you think I could call her mum?’ The question came out in a rush, cheeks shining red, eyes a little glassy as they stared resolutely at the serviette in her hands.

Oh. Hajime had to bite the inside of his cheek to ensure that the smile that threatened didn’t explode all over his face.

‘I’m sure Hikota-chan would love that Mai. She tells you she loves you doesn’t she.’ The young girl swallowed and nodded her head sharply still refusing to look at him.

‘But would Daddy be sad? I mean my birth mum, didn’t want me? What if Hikota-chan doesn’t want me? Or Daddy thinks I’m trying to replace my other mum?’ Hajime got out of his chair with a clatter in his haste to get to Mai. Sweeping her up into his arms, he held her close.

‘Mai, baby. The woman that gave you her DNA, was never a mother. Mums love their children by putting them first. Your Daddy has always said that. I do not think he would be sad that you are replacing her, because she was never there to begin with. He was angry with her on your behalf. As for how he would react if you called Hikota Mum, honestly I think he would cry that’s how happy he would be.’ Mai was sobbing into his shoulder at this point. He sat in her chair, rubbing soothing circles on her back. ‘As for Hikota. I think she’ll probably cry too. From happiness. Remember she also has a mum who doesn’t do a very good job at loving her, so she knows what it means to do it right. She would have made the decision to try and be that person for you when she first agreed to date your Daddy. Plus, remember she already tells you that she loves you, and she helped you learn how to make sprinkle stars. I mean.’ A little wet laugh huffed into his neck. ‘But if it makes you feel more confident, we can ask Daddy together?’

‘Thank you Uncle Iwa. I love you.’ She nuzzled his neck, small hands gripping his shirt like they were a lifeline.

‘I love you too baby.’ If it was suddenly a little misty, it was definitely just the spices from the café kitchen…

‘Daddy?’ Mai’s voice wavered a little, and Tooru was intrigued by the way her hand was gripping Hajime’s desperately. He seemed to be murmuring encouragement to her.

‘Yes Mai-Mai. What can I do for you?’ Her response was so garbled, that Tooru just blinked. ‘Pardon?’

Hajime soothed her further and then smiled. She took a deep shuddering breath and tried again.

‘Daddy, would it make you sad if I called Hikota-chan Mummy?’

As expected, Tooru’s eyes immediately swam with tears.

‘My Mai-Mai!’ He sobbed reaching for his daughter and cuddling her aggressively. Hajime rolled his eyes and cuffed him gently behind the head.

‘Answer her question Shittykawa, she’s quite anxious about it.’

‘Of course, it wouldn’t make me sad Mai-Mai. It makes me so happy that you feel that way about Toka.’ Mai seemed to collapse in relief and started to cry as well. Which of course was the moment that both Hikota and Aoi walked through the front door.

‘We’re home.’ Hikota called.

‘Mummy!’ Mai bawled, arms reaching desperately, twisting violently in her father’s arms.

‘Baby! It’s okay, Mummy’s here.’ Hikota hurriedly took her distressed adopted daughter and carded her hand through her brown curls. ‘Shush. It’s okay.’ Blinking back tears of her own she looked at Tooru. Noticing his face, she went to him and together the little newly acknowledged family held each other.

Wiping away her own eyes, Aoi went to Hajime.

‘I can see your tears, you big teddy bear.’ She whispered.

‘I can’t wait to do that with our own.’ Hajime admitted with a little choke. She squeezed his bicep her other hand unconsciously touching her stomach.

*****  
  
  


The proposal, like everyone else’s in the world, didn’t go quite according to plan. In England families bake a silver coin in the Christmas pudding and the person that got the coin was meant to be granted with good luck for the year. Cute right! Obviously Tooru was not going to ruin the beautiful ring that he and Mai had picked out by sticking it in a cake, so he bought a plastic one.

Cue a disgusting smell and a melted glob in the middle of his cake, which when he googled, would probably poison his future fiancée. So that cake went in the bin. Also, fun fact, Christmas pudding needs to be boiled. It’s not actually a cake…

He bought a little cheap silver ring. He boiled the pudding. For over five hours until the skewer came out clean.

Aoi now supporting a very generous baby bump was sitting at the table while Hajime fussed around her. Hikota was clearing the table from dinner whilst Mai and Tooru got the Christmas cake ready.

‘I’m really looking forward to this.’ Hikota announced to Aoi returning to her seat. ‘I wasn’t allowed to help bake this, so I get to be wowed by the improved baking skills of my daughter and my partner.’ Aoi smirked.

‘I heard the first one didn’t go so well.’

‘AOI-CHAN, NO SECRETS FROM YOU!’ Tooru shrieked for the kitchen bench, waving a spatula of whipped cream in her direction.

‘Shittykawa don’t flick cream everywhere.’ Hajime growled. Taking the offending instrument and bowl away from his friend. Mai just laughed.

‘We’re ready!’ Aoi called cheekily. Tooru poked his tongue out but brought the pudding to the table. Hikota ohhed and ahhed appropriately before Tooru doled out the portions.

Tooru saw the moment she found the ring. A slightly panicked look came into her eyes and she got up from the table.

‘Are you okay hun?’ He asked. She nodded rapidly, but raised a finger to indicate that she couldn’t speak. Disappearing into the bathroom, she stared with confusion at the silver ring that emerged from the lump of half chewed pudding. Disposing of the pudding, she ran the ring under the tap and then wrapped it in some toilet paper to return to Tooru later. She couldn’t think of a kitchen implement that used a silver ring, but then her beloved was still a bit of a biohazard in the cooking realm.

‘You okay?’ Tooru asked again when she returned to the table.

‘Yeah. All good.’ He looked at her like he was expecting more, but she refused to ruin his moment, so she went back to her pudding. Complimenting Mai as she went. Her daughter also looked at her a little strangely, swapping a glance with her father.

‘Was there anything in your pudding Toka?’ Tooru prompted.

‘No. Not at all.’ Now Hajime and Aoi were also looking at Tooru strangely.

‘But we gave her the right piece Daddy.’ Mai hissed audibly. ‘It had the two cherries on it.’

‘It’s great Mai. I’m really impressed.’ Hikota affirmed quickly.

‘But did you find the ring?’

Tooru, Hajime and Aoi all froze.

‘Yes. I thought that maybe that was an accident?’ Hikota was now thoroughly confused. Drawing the ring out of her pocket she handed it to Mai.

Hajime and Aoi started to roar with laughter. They couldn’t help it. It burst out of them as they watched the “brilliant”, “romantic” plan of Tooru’s melt like butter in front of him. Tears were streaming down their cheeks. The man himself was blazing red. Mai was holding the ring a little bemused.

‘It was meant to be romantic.’ Tooru mumbled.

‘What was?’ Hikota asked.

‘The ring in the cake. Except that it isn’t really a cake.’ His shoulders drooped.

Aoi and Hajime realising that Tooru was not seeing the funny side right now immediately sobered up.

‘Mum, in England they put coins in the pudding for good luck.’

‘Oh okay. So, I got lucky this year?’

‘Well not quite. I mean. Hopefully?’

Hajime seeing that this was turning into a massive train wreck, got up from the table. Pulling Tooru to his feet, he brought his friend around to Hikota.

‘Okay, let’s do this the old-fashioned way. Kneel on this knee.’ He reminded Tooru indicating his good knee.

‘Why are you kneeling?’ Hikota asked, but the hitch in her throat indicated that she had just put all the pieces together. Tooru took a deep breath.

‘Yachi Hikota, the last two years have been infinitely better with you. You make my life brighter. Your love for Mai and for me is out of this world, and even though I think you’re crazy for choosing me out of all of the possible life forms on this planet, I’m so glad that you did. So, this Christmas I wanted to ask if you would agree to officially become an Oikawa?’ Flipping open a black velvet box he revealed the star cut diamond ring. A teary laugh escaped as Hikota threw herself off her chair into Tooru’s lap kissing him soundly.

‘I think that’s a yes.’ Mai pronounced.

*****  
  
  


The six months between the Christmas proposal and the wedding had been crazy busy. Even though the guest list was small, and the event was meant very much a family affair there was still a million decisions to make.

Hikota had moved out of her apartment and into Tooru’s. The kitchen had been re-organised to fit all of her baking “essentials”.

Hajime and Aoi welcomed a tiny bundle of their own into the world. Iwaizumi Megumi had gorgeous emerald eyes like her parents and a stunning midnight mop of hair. Mai made her a face biscuit portrait, which was immortalised in photography as it obviously could not be kept until Megumi was old enough to eat it. It should be noted that the icing for the face was pink, because ‘Megi and I are going to be best friends _and_ cousins.’

Hikota’s mother had been horrified to discover that her daughter was marrying into an “existing” family.

She had been uninvited to the ceremony.

Grandma Oikawa had been delighted and offered to make the flower arrangements.

Kei, Tobio, Shoyou and Tadashi had all been a little glassy-eyed when she had asked them to give her away. They had all tried really hard to build a new relationship with Tooru and Hikota was pleased to say that they now considered him a friend. And often joined them for family dinner with their various partners.

Mai had insisted that Megi was a flower girl with her, and Aoi agreed to carry her down the aisle as a part of her bridesmaid duties. Finding a little pink dress for the baby had been really fun.

Hajime was obviously the best man. Although Tooru had forgotten to formally ask him until a week before the ceremony. He almost refused just to see the reaction. Almost.

The honeymoon was a surprise. Tooru hadn’t told Hikota yet, but he was whisking her away to Argentina for three weeks. He wanted to make some better memories to replace the bittersweet ones. Plus, he wanted to dazzle her with his Spanish.

Unsurprisingly Hikota insisted on baking her own wedding cake. So, the few days before the wedding she spent happily up to her elbows in flour, sugar, butter and eggs creating a delightful fluffy confection.

‘What are you doing for decoration?’ Aoi asked rocking Megumi gently as she fed. She had come to keep Hikota company as she constructed the cake – the one-part Hikota had insisted she needed moral support for.

Hikota smiled like the answer was the most obvious in the world.

The white tower of vanilla and coffee cream stood proudly on the table near the giddy wedding party. The rainbow glitter sprinkle stars shone in the candlelight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot really express how exciting this is for me. To actually finish a piece and be happy. I've honestly got so many happy tears!
> 
> Thank you to everyone that sent kudos, made comments and bookmarked. This Omake was for you! 💕
> 
> It is such a joy to know that I have made you smile. 
> 
> A special shoutout to the wonderful pangwangs for her beta-reading. It's been so fun to discuss ideas with you.
> 
> If you're interested in another fluffy rare pair, the amazing Stacysmash has given me inspiration, so feel free to check it out!
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the final part. Love to you all! 😘😘😘😘😘  
> Until next time,  
> Clover x

**Author's Note:**

> If you have never read Elizandre's work, please go and read "Can I sit here?" It is honestly amazing!!!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112718/chapters/47645368


End file.
